Searching
by patronsaintofdirtyfilthylovers
Summary: I waited to hear his reply.  His reassuring voice.  A moan. A cough. Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know this story has been done to some extent before but I'm not trying to steal your story I promise, it just gave me a really good Idea. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters :(**

* * *

><p>"Ferb, when you get a chance I could use some help over here." Phineas tried to keep is voice level but there was an obvious tone of urgency. I walked over to where he was, drowning in wires and paperwork. We had been working on this nuclear reactor for weeks now but nothing we did seemed to work. It seemed like a fool-proof reactor wasn't possible, but neither of us were willing to say it out loud. I sat down next to my step-brother who, as far as I was concerned, was my as real as any brother could be. Phineas handed me some papers covered in sketches of the reactor, which on paper worked perfectly.<p>

"I can't figure it out!" Phineas rubbed the bridge of his pointed nose. I read over his notes while he doodled something in the corner of one of the papers. Phineas loved drawing, sometimes more than building. It amazed me what he could do with a blank sheet of paper and a little time. He drew everything from flowers to elaborate floor plans, but his favorite subject was Isabella. They had finally confessed their feeling when we were all 15 and now 3 years later they were still inseparable. This was our last summer all together. In the fall I would be heading back to England to go to collage at Cambridge and both Phineas and Isabella would both be heading to California. Phineas had received full ride to Stanford, and Isabella had recived a partical scholarship but with the money saved from Phineas and her mother they had just enough. They had been so happy the day Isabella had received her acceptance letter.

"Here is your problem" I said pointing out the flaw in the plans. People are always amazed how intact my British accent still is, even after 13 years of living in America. Phineas always says it's because I rarely ever talk, maybe he's right.

"Oh, so I'm I supposed to connect the power source to the out-port unit directly?" Phineas screwed up his face in confusion. I nod. "Won't that over load the system?" I sighed, annoyed I would have to explain the whole thing.

"No. Wiring through the safety valve just slows down the whole process. It's like including a self-destruct button."

"Oh! I got it!" Phineas jumped up and walked over to a large computing board on the end of the backyard. He began rewiring enthusiastically. This made me chuckle to myself. Phineas was nearly 18 years old but the boundless energy he had as a kid had stuck with him. Admittedly I was a little jealous. Coffee had become my best friend these last few years. I was back in the garage finishing the welding the outside casing when I heard it. At first it was just a sort of popping noise then grew into the sound of an ocean crashing against a shore. I ran out side just in time to see Phineas just as the backyard exploded into gold and red flames. I flung myself to the ground and covered my face with my arm. The force of the explosion took my breath away and my ears were ringing. The heat was intense but a few seconds later its all but dissipated. I struggled to my feet. The arm that had covered my face was badly burned and my clothes were burned almost completely off but I wouldn't notice that until later. Only one thing was on my mind.

"PHINEAS!" I shrieked staggering into the backyard as best I could. The once green grass has been reduced to smoldering ash and the tree we use to seize everyday under was blackened, all the leaves burned. The windows in the back part of the house had been blown out. Luckily we had replaced the siding with a heat proof plastic years ago but the yellow paint which covered it had vanished.

"Phineas?" I asked into the debris settling in the air, choking me. I waited to hear his reply. His reassuring voice. A moan. A cough. Nothing. I continued to whisper his name. My head was spinning. I threw up. Expelling the foul smelling dust from my body. Just then Isabella appeared behind me. Her eyes huge as she took in the scene around her. The ash covered yard, huge burning chunks of metal and wood and me. Hunched over vomiting my guts out.

"W-where's Phineas?" Her lower lip trembled. Tears threatened to over flow her eyes. I was still trembling but I managed to shake my head. I expected her see her cry. I prepared myself to see her cry. I wanted to cry. I stayed strong for her. But she didn't cry. Instead she rushed over to a pile of twisted metal, which must have been searing hot, and started pulling it apart. I limped over to her, maybe to make her stop. To explain that Phineas was dead and it was all mu fault but as I approached I saw what she has seen. A tuft of fire-scorched red hair and a pointed face just stuck out under the metal, burned almost beyond recognition but definitely still breathing.

"Call 9-11!" I yelled as a burst of energy ripped through my body. I began to pull apart the pile frantically while Isabella pulled out her cellphone. The last thing I remember was the sounds of an ambulance just as the world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I was told not to kill Phineas, so here you go :) **

* * *

><p><em>Phineas POV<em>

I woke up in complete darkness. I opened my eyes as wide as I could but still nothing.  
>"Phineas?" I heard someone whisper. "Are you awake?"<br>"I-Isabella? Is that you?" I reached my hands into the blackness. "Where are you"  
>"I'm here!" Her fingers intertwine with mine. I smiled at her familiar touch.<br>"What's going on? Where are we?" I attempted to sit up, and failed miserably. My entire body ached and burned.  
>"Phineas, sweetie. Try not to move, okay?" A voice to my right said.<br>"Mom?" I ask into the dark.  
>"Yes, baby it's me." Something was defiantly wrong here. My mom sounded as though she had been crying.<br>"What's going on?" I asked searching the darkness for signs of life.  
>"Something went wrong with one of your projects." Isabella answered. "It, um, exploded"<br>"Exploded?" Suddenly I remembered the nuclear reactor Ferb and I had been building. We had decided to challenge ourselves by creating the safest reactor in the world. The last thing I remember was rewiring something and then... "So, where are we now?"  
>"Your in a hospital." My mom answered. "You've been unconscious for several weeks now."<br>"H-How?"  
>"Medically induced coma." A young British voice said "To help you deal with the pain. We all wanted to be here when you woke up."<br>"Ferb?" My mind was racing with a hundred questions "Who is here? Were you in the explosion? Are you alright? What happened? Why is it so dark?"  
>The room grew eerily silent.<br>"Candace, Jeremy, mom, dad, Isabella and me. And I was only on the edge of the explosion so I'm alright" Ferb finally answered.  
>"Since when is 3rd degree burns alright?" Mother asked, somewhat hysterically.<br>"Oh, Ferb!" I said reaching out for him "I am so sorry! I knew the reactor was to dangerous, I should have made you stop."  
>"Stop that!" Ferb shouted. I recoiled not expecting that kind of outburst. Someone, probably Isabella patted my hand. "You are not taking the blame for this!"<br>"But-" Ferb told me to stop again and we slipped back into silence.  
>"Would someone please turn on the lights!" I said growing very annoyed. I wanted to see my family but mostly I wanted to see Isabella. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen.<br>"Phineas." Isabella said somewhere very close to my ear. "Please don't freak out. The doctors did all they could but- but-" I heard sadness in her voice  
>"They couldn't repair your eyes." Candace piped up "They did a pretty good job with your face though." She let out a weak laugh which was quickly replaced my tears.<br>"So, what? I'm like…..blind?" I heard my voice crack as if every part of of my being resisted the very idea. "Forever?"  
>"I-I'm so sorry." Ferb whimpered "It's all my fault! I should have-" his voice shattered as sobs rocked his body. Realization sunk in. I would never see Ferb's green hair again, or Candace's blue eyes. I would never know what my niece 's or nephew's look like or watch the sunlight glitter off the dew in the mornings. And worst, I'll never see Isabella's face again. "I'm so sorry."<br>"It's okay, Ferb." I couldn't listen to him cry like that anymore. I reach out in the direction of his voice and he took my hand. "Listen, It's going to be okay" I smiled. Somehow just saying that made me feel better. "I'll learn braille! I'll never have to deal with traffic! And I'm sure teachers will understand if I don't have my homework." A chuckle passed around the room, and I was glad I could still make them laugh. "Besides, I still have you."  
>I turned to where I was pretty sure Isabella was and smiled. Suddenly her lips were pressing against mine, her hair brushing my tender cheek. I winced slightly and she pulled away.<br>"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Pure anguish in her voice.  
>"Nah, I'm just a little sore."<br>"Maybe we should give these two some privacy" I heard Candace say. It didn't mater though since no sooner did the words leave her mouth that a nurse walked in. At least I assumed it was a nurse.  
>"Visiting hours are over, come back tomorrow." Everyone protested but the nurse stayed firm.<br>"It's alright guys, go home and get some rest." I grinned. They sighed but said good night. I thought I heard every one leave but suddenly someone was kissing me. This one lasted much longer and she must have put her hair up because I was pain free. Still, it ended to quickly.  
>"I'll be back first thing in the morning." She whispered in my ear. I smiled hugely.<br>"Can't wait."  
>"I love you." She giggled<br>"Love you too" and just like that was was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm apparently very bad at writing long chapters, so sorry about that...maybe the next one will be longer. **

**More sappy Phinbella coming up next! Get excited! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Like I said earlier This story has sorta been done before but it's going in another direction I promise :) and sorry, I lied there's not much Phinbella until the end.**

* * *

><p><em>Ferb's POV<em>

"Ello buddy, ready to go home?" I knocked the wall of the hospital room.  
>"Yes sir!" Phineas said sitting up. His perpetual grin plastered to his face. He was fully dressed in his street clothes. Orange t-shirt, jeans and blue converse. He had on a pair was huge black glasses which covered his damaged eyes and most of his face but you could still see the pink scars. The red hair, which use to fall haphazardly all around his face, had been chopped short. I offered my arm to him and helped him off the bed.<br>"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
>"Great!" He gushed, happier then someone who's been in the hospital for a month and a half should be. Sometimes Phineas's optimism surprised me. He couldn't see and yet he loved life more then anyone I know. He's always been that way I suppose but I never really noticed until I started visiting him in the hospital everyday. Without distractions we had a lot of time to talk. I learned more about my brother in that last 2 weeks then I did in the entire 13 years we had know each other. We learned braille, Morse code and how to recognize certain noises together. We talked about our dreams after collage (Phineas didn't care what he did as long as he was around the people he loved) and I even managed to get him to talk about his love life. Not that I really cared or wanted to know all the dirty details of his and Isabella's relationship, I just loved the way he would light up when he said his name. It seemed like all the light which had left his eyes had found its way to his smile.<br>"Come on. Lets get you home." I lead him to the car by his shoulder and tried to help him get buckled.  
>"I can get it! I'm blind not stupid." Phineas giggled, snapping the buckle in place. I winced at his casual use of the word. Blind. It made me sick with the memories of ash, fire and vomit.<br>"How about some music?" I suggested, forcing down the bile rising in my throat. I reached my hand over to turn on the radio but I found his hand already there.  
>"This is the volume right?"<br>"Very good!" I laughed at the smug grin that crossed his face.  
>"How come no one else came to pick me up?" Phineas look concerned, but not because he didn't get a huge homecoming party. More like he was worried something was wrong.<br>"Nah, nothing like that. Mum's just making a you a cake."  
>"Yes!" Phineas leaned back in his seat and we drove the rest of the way home in happy anticipation. I pulled into our driveway and jumped out immediately to open the door for my brother but by the time I got there he was already out.<br>"Lets get some of that cake!"  
>As soon as we stepped into the house Phineas was attacked by our parents.<br>"Phineas, darling, how are you?"  
>"Do you need to sit down?"<br>"Are you very tired?"  
>"Do you want to go to sleep?"<br>"Do you want cake some cake?"  
>"Whoa! Mom! Dad!" Phineas struggled against our mothers embrace "I'm fine and if its not to much trouble I would love a piece of cake." Immediately Phineas biological mother dropped her arms and cut him a slice of cake.<br>"Thanks, mom" Phineas said digging into the cake with this fingers "Yum, chocolate!"  
>"Phin, slow down buddy!" My father laughed "Didn't they feed you at that hospital?"<br>"Not like this!" Phineas looked up from his now empty plate. Chocolate crumbs clung to his face and fingers. He lifted his plate and licked it clean.  
>"Don't expect this kind of treatment all the time." Mother said, mopping his face clean and slicing him another piece. "Do you want to try a fork?"<br>"Sure, I've been practicing!" Phineas said with pride. I had forgotten how even simple task, like using a fork, was made difficult but loosing his sight. It turns out, though, that he had been practicing. As a result he only dropped 1 forkful of cake onto the floor, which Perry licked up happily. After he had finished cleaning the floor I scooped him up.  
>"Here Phineas" I gently settled our pet platypus into his arms. Perry chirped his little song and Phineas buried his face int his blue fur.<br>"I missed you boy!" He whispered "How have you been?"  
>Perry gurgled again. We let the table grow quiet as Phineas was reunited with his pet. I think I might have even seen a tear or two escape from behind the glasses and race down his angular face. After several minuets like this mother cleared her throat<br>"It's very late boys and Phineas hasn't slept in his bed for weeks. Why don't you head on up?"  
>I nodded my agreement before remembering Phineas couldn't see it.<br>"Okay mum, good idea." I was going to have to get use to talking more. I helped Phineas up the stairs and into the bathroom He didn't let go of Perry the whole time. I guided him to the sink and prepared his toothbrush.  
>"Here," I said handing it to him "I'm going to get some pajamas. I'll be right back."<br>I walked into our shared room and began searching the draws for nightclothes. It felt weird going through his stuff like this, but I had the feeling I would get use to it. Finally I found a t-shirt and basketball shorts which would work and raced back to the bathroom. Phineas was sitting cross legged on the floor petting Perry who was purring in his lap. The toothbrush hung from his mouth which was overflowing with spit and pasty bubbles,  
>"Dude, whats wrong?" I asked, helping him to his feet. Perry fell out of his lap and waddled down the hall.<br>"can't find the sink" He gurgled through the concoction in his mouth.  
>"Oh right, sorry" I took his hands and traced them over the flat surface of the counter until his fingers dipped into the bowl of the sink. I hoped this would help him find it himself in the future. Phineas slip and rinsed.<br>"Thanks, bro." A half-hearted smile flashed across his features. I handed him the pajamas and even though he insisted he could do it himself I stuck around to make sure. Lucky I did because he dropped the shirt behind the toilet, and might have spent all night looking for it if I hadn't intervened.  
>"Thanks again, bro" No smile this time. I lead him into bed and pulled the covers over him before brushing my own teeth and changing. I crawled into my bed, expecting Phineas to already be asleep.<br>"Ferb?" Phineas whimpered.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Are the lights off?" This seemed like a weird question.  
>"Yes." I answer anyway.<br>"Good." Something like a sigh of relief escaped his lips. I wanted to ask why but I the way he had asked made it clear this wasn't a subject he wanted to talk about. He didn't sound like the Phineas I had come to know in the hospital. This one was more more...depressing.  
>"How are you and Isabella?" I asked, hoping to cheer him up a little.<br>"Um, fine." He said flatly. I raised an eyebrow  
>"Just fine?" I sat up in bed "Don't bother lying to me Phineas Flynn."<br>"Fine, I'll tell you. Promise you won't laugh though." He sounded so deadly serious, laughing was the last thing on my mind.  
>"Cross my heart." I motioned an 'x' over my chest, mostly for myself since he he would never know.<br>"Okay. So it all started when she came to visit me a few days after I woke up. She acting kinda weird, like she wouldn't kiss me for more then a few seconds or hug me. Even after I told her I wasn't sore anymore. We use to do stuff, you know? Really good stuff...but now" Phineas' voice grew painful "She always changes the subject when I bring it up and as far as I know she doesn't even look at me anymore! W-What if she- She wants to break up?"  
>That broke my heart "Phineas..."<br>"Now that I can't tell her how pretty she is, or build her presents. Now that I'm damaged and ugly. What if she doesn't love me?"  
>"Phineas!" I said more firmly "Isabella never liked you because you built her things. She loves you for you.<br>"Then what's wrong?" He whispered so quietly I barely heard him.  
>"I don't know. But she's not breaking up with you." Phineas didn't answer that so I figured he must have fallen asleep. I closed my own eyes and fell quickly into slumber<p>

_Phineas' POV_

I curled myself into a tight ball, not allowing myself to move until I heard Ferb start to snore. When he did I unwound myself, finally allowing my breath to break the silence of the night.  
>"Perry." I called softly into the black. Soon I heard the sound of webbed feet make it's way across the room and onto my bed. I pulled the little monotreme close to my face, dragging the blanket over us both. Somehow the platypus's even breathing calmed me, it was like he was the only thing that kept me tethered to my old life. Ferb's inventions were gone. My independence, gone. Parent's trust, gone. And Isabella? She seemed gone to me. The only thing left was Perry. I held the semi-aquatic mammal against my chest and I felt just a little safer a little less out of reach. After all, everything is better with Perry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry this was kinda sad :( The next chapter will be happier...maybe...**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, still clutching perry to my chest. I heard the pages of a book turning so I knew Ferb was awake but I didn't move. I didn't want to wake up. In my dreams I was myself again, creating, building, drawing. I could watch Isabella's face as she laughed and see Ferbs nimble fingers construct things you wouldn't believe. I could sketch skyscrapers and butterflies so beautiful words couldn't describe them. I was in charge of what I did and how I did it, I was free. Then I wake up, eternal blackness crushing down on me. Everyone rushing to my aid, even when I didn't want their help. I had expected that in the hospital, but not at home. I realize now that that was stupid. Did I think everything would go back to normal once I was home? I sighed and immediately I heard Ferb put his book down.  
>"Good morning!" He greeted "Want to get some breakfast?"<br>"Sure!" I said excitedly. Really all I wanted to do was lay in bed but I couldn't do that to Ferb. He already blamed himself for what happened and I didn't want to make it worst. I felt Ferb help me to my feet and lead me down the hall. I counted the steps as we walked, in hopes that one day soon I could make this journey myself. I was up to 105 steps when we stopped. I heard the sound of a chair being pulled out and a hand gently pushing me into it. I hit my knee hard against the table but I didn't yell out. I just kept smiling.  
>"Want some pancakes?" I heard my mom ask.<br>"With chocolate chips?" I asked hopefully.  
>"Of course!" Mother laughed. She guided my hands to a large stack of pancakes that had been set in front of me. I dove in fingers first. The syrup made my hands sticky but I preferred it to using utensils. I was getting use to feeling my way through life and this was just another part of that. My hands had become my eyes and anything that distanced me from them, say a fork for example, made me feel even more handicapped.<br>"Thanks mom!" I didn't have to fake my happiness this time.  
>"Hey, you little psycho! Wanna save some of that for us?" Someone who sounded remarkably like Candace said from somewhere across the table.<br>"Candace? What are you doing here?" Candace had moved out nearly 5 years ago with her boyfriend, Jeremy. She still lived fairly close and had visited me in the hospital often, still I didn't expect to hear her voice this morning.  
>"I thought I would come by and see how my little bro is getting along." Someone, I assume Candace, tousled my hair. More like she rubbed the top of my head because there wasn't much hair there anymore. I forced a laugh.<br>"So ,how did you sleep last night?" Asked dad.  
>"Really good!" I said truthfully. I left off the part about never wanting to wake up though.<br>"Great!" My mom said. "We're so glad to have you have you home."  
>"Yeah, me too." I hoped my smile was convincing.<br>"So," Candace said. Her voice had moved further away since she had last talked. Perhaps she was standing now. "I lied earlier, I'm not here just to see Phineas. Sorry buddy."  
>"Oh, darn." I said sarcastically. A feeble laugh circled the table.<br>"We actually have an announcement." Jeremy said. I suddenly become annoyed. I had been sitting at the same table with him all morning but I had no idea. No body seemed to notice my mood change.  
>"We're getting married!" Candace squealed. The table erupted with happy shouts and I could feel the table move as everyone was rising to their feet. Candace continued to squeal as she was bombarded with questions.<br>"When did this happen?"  
>"When's the wedding?"<br>"Where's the wedding?"  
>"Do you have a dress picked out?"<br>"Can I be ring bearer?"  
>"Slow down!" Candace giggled "He only proposed yesterday, but I promise as soon as details are figured out you will be the first to know!"<br>That quited everyone a bit but the joy sparked through the room like electricity.  
>"Congratulations, sis." My words were greeted by a huge bear hug.<br>"Thanks, Phineas." She whispered.  
>"You know what?" Mom said as Candace dropped her grip on me "I'm taking you to get a pedicure to celebrate!"<br>"Great! Let me grab my coat!" Both women ran from the room, giddy with excitement. It must have been funny watching 2 full grown women leave the room, babbling like school children because all 3 men left in the room laughed.  
>"Well boys, looks like it's just us today." My father said.<br>"Just you guys." I corrected. "I promised Isabella I would come over today, in fact I should probably call her."  
>"Sure, of course." Dad said. I heard someone, probably Ferb, type a number into a phone and hand it to me. It rang a few times before she picked up.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey, Isa! It's Phineas."<br>"Oh, hi." She didn't sound as excited as I had hoped.  
>"So, do you still wanna hang out today?"<br>"Um, actually I have a...Doctors appointment." She has always been a terrible liar.  
>"Oh, well can I see you tonight?"<br>"Maybe, look I got to go. I'll talk to you later." She hung up.  
>"Oh okay, bye then." I whispered into an empty line. I pulled the phone away from my ear.<br>"So, what happened?" Ferb asked. I realized, embarrassed, that they had all been listening.  
>"She can't today." I tried to sound natural. "So I guess I'm hanging with you all."<br>We spent the afternoon watching Pin-head Pierre and eating obscene amounts of junk food. I pretended to be enjoying myself. They tried very hard to explain the visual parts of the show but even so I got lost quickly. I pretended to laugh when they did but I wasn't really in the mood. All I could think about was how Isabella had lied to me. She never lied to me before. What could she possibly be doing today? Is she's cheating on me I quickly erased that possibility from my mind. She would never do something like that. Would she? I couldn't thinking about it though. At dinner I barley ate anything and I only spoke when asked something directly. My family started joking about how I was acting more like Ferb then Ferb was.  
>"Oh my God! I just had the best idea!" Candace said just as we finished dinner. "Let's go get Ice cream! Like we use to."<br>"How about it, Phin? Want some Ice cream?" Someone asked, I wasn't sure who.  
>"No, I think I'm just going to bed." I stood up.<br>"Oh, alright." I was certain it was Ferb this time. He lead me upstairs. He helped me get ready for bed and tucked me in, like I was a two year old.  
>"Thanks." I told him.<br>"Sure, call if you need us." Ferb left the room and a few minuets later I heard he front door open and close as everyone left. I lay in bed and hoped sleep would come soon. I was almost their when I heard scraping noises coming from outside my window.  
>"Who's there!" I asked nervously. I was answered by more scratching.<br>"I'm serious! You better tell me who you are!" I was standing on my bed now. I think I heard the window open. "I'm calling the police!" I hoped my lie was convincing. Even if I could find a phone I wouldn't be able to dial it.  
>"Phineas, its okay." A voice called to me from the dark.<br>"Isabella?"  
>"Yeah, It's me."<br>"W-What are you doing here?" I sat back down on my bed.  
>"I wanted to talk to you.." She sat down next to me.<br>"Really? Cause I've been wanting to talk to you too." I reached out for her hand. "Why did you come through the window though?"  
>"Oh, well I called Ferb and he said you were home alone, and I figured climbing through the window was easier then making you get up and answer the door." I didn't answer that. Now I was forcing my girlfriend to climb through windows just to see me. No wonder she doesn't like me anymore.<br>"So, what do you want to talk about?" I prepared myself for the break up speech. I wasn't going down without a fight. Then she did the most unexpected thing of the night. She kissed me. Not like the quick pecks she had been giving me the last few weeks, but a real kiss. We only broke apart when we needed air.  
>"What was that for?" I asked stupidly.<br>"To say sorry." She laid down next to me and settled her head in my chest. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."  
>"It's okay. I'm sure you were just busy." I knew that wasn't true but it just felt so good to have her next to me again, I didn't want to ruin it.<br>"It's not okay but I was just scared."  
>"Scared of what?"<br>"Phineas, when I told you I was going to the doctors I wasn't lying." Something was wrong.  
>"Is everything okay?" I found her face and stroked her face gently.<br>"Phin, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah that just happened.** **Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry it took so long to update. I would blame school and halloween but in reality I'm just lazy. Also, it took me forever and a day to figure out how to start.** ** And it's really short so sorry about that too. **

* * *

><p><em>Phineas's POV<em>  
>I breathed in the sent of summer night. The faint the smell of the barbecue we had just finished mixed with the sent of chlorine from Isabella's pool and firework powder. I was the 4th of July and as long as I didn't open my eyes everything was as it was last year. I was laying in a hammock in Isabella's backyard, my fingers laced through hers. Ferb was off somewhere getting the fireworks ready and the parents were talking in lawn chairs across the yard.<br>"You know you're going to have tell people soon." Isabella shifted next to me.  
>"I know." I didn't move though. It's only been 3 days since she had dropped the news on me and I was trying my best to not think about it.<br>"It's just my morning sickness is getting really bad."  
>"Are you alright?" I asked putting a protective arm around her.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." She kissed my cheek. "But my mom probably thinks I'm bulimic or something."  
>"Hey Isabella" I chuckled. "I know what we're gunna do tomorrow." I returned her kiss and hoped I sounded supportive.<br>"Thanks." She snuggled in close to me just as the fireworks started. I could feel the vibrations drum through my body and from the sounds of enjoyment coming from my family they looked amazing.  
>"What do they look like?" I asked Isabella.<br>"Your not missing much." She laied her head on my chest. I knew she was lying but I didn't mind so much this time.

"Hey, mom." Me and Isabella were standing in her house. Judging by the smells of enchiladas baking we were in the kitchen.  
>"Yes, Isa." She sounded busy.<br>"Maybe we should come back later." I whispered in Isabella's direction.  
>"No, if we don't do it now we won't do it at all." She whispered back. Then louder she said. "Sit down, mom, We have something to tell you."<br>"Let me guess." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said. She paused as if considering the possibilities. "Your pregnant aren't you?"  
>"H-How?" I stuttered. Isabella's silence told me she was as surprised as I was.<br>Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro chuckled. "Well, at your age there is only 2 things that could make you two act this way. So, your either getting married or she's pregnant, and considering the amount Isa has been vomiting and the lack of a ring on her finger there's really only one possibility."  
>I had no idea how to respond to this, luckily she wasn't looking for an answer.<br>"So, how far along are you?" She asked almost cheerfully.  
>"Um, almost 3 months" Isabella stumbled. She must have been as taken-aback as I was.<br>"Do you guys have a plan?"  
>"We, uh, haven't actually decided anything." I admitted.<br>"Is abortion an option?"  
>"NO!" Isabella and I said at the same time. Life was far to precious to throw away like that.<br>"I didn't think so." She paused again. "School starts in a month, I suggest you start making a plan." I heard her get up and walk out but I heard her call from another room. "Adoption is always a good choice.  
>We stood quietly in the kitchen holding hands and considering what had just happened. The idea of adoption excited me. There was no way we could take care of a baby, especially since I can't even brush my teeth without help. This baby could have a better life with another family.<br>"What do you think, Izzy?"  
>"I-I don't know." I realized she was crying. I wrapped her in my arms.<br>"It's okay, Isa." I rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"  
>"It's just, this couldn't have happened at a worst time!" She sobbed.<br>"I know."  
>"I don't want to give the baby up." She quivered.<br>"Listen, Isabella." I stroked her hair. "I don't want to give it up either but think about it. It might be the best thing."  
>"Yeah, I know." Her sobbing slowed. "I've dreamed about our kids for so long..." She trailed off.<br>"You don't have decide right now."I promised. "We'll talk about it."

* * *

><strong>AN Gah! Stupid ending! I have serious writers block :( please review and if you have ideas for the next chapter feel free to tell me, I have no plan...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I would like to thank Zorua for helping write this chapter! I hope you like how I put it together! **

* * *

><p><em>Ferb's POV<em>  
>"What?" Mom stood up so abruptly she knocked the chair halfway across the room. The entire family was sitting around the big table in the kitchen, including Candace. She had come over early this morning after receiving a phone call from Phineas. Isabella had shown up soon after with a big announcement.<br>"I know this is kinda...sudden, but-" Phineas started.  
>"Sudden? Is that what you call it?" Her face was growing red. "I swear to God, this better be some kind of joke!"<br>Phineas screwed up his face in confusion. "What?"  
>"I mean there is no way my brilliant baby boy could be so stupid!" She balled her fist up. "You know this WILL ruin your life. You'll never graduate collage or get a good job! It was going to be hard enough already, since you got yourself blown up!"<br>"Mom!" Candace was standing now too. "Leave him alone! Don't you think he has enough to deal with?"  
>Mom ignored Candace. "Phineas, how could you be so irresponsible? Your completely worthless!"<br>I was still trying to process what was going on. I couldn't believe what was happening. Phineas couldn't have a kid, he was only 18. Furthermore, I couldn't understand why mom was so mad Was Phineas really to blame here? Either way I knew he didn't deserve this  
>"They should have thought about that before they had sex!" Dad said, not screaming like mom but defiantly more angry then I've ever seen him.<br>"Exaclty!" Mom now turned her full rage to Phineas and Isabella. For the first time ever I thought Phineas was lucky to be blind.  
>"You whore!" She pointed straight at Isabella, who immediately burst into tears.<br>"Mom! Stop it!" Phineas wrapped Isabella protectively in her arms. "It's not her fault!"  
>Mom picked up the cordless phone and hurled it at Phineas's head.<br>"Phineas! Watch out!" Isabella yelled as she knocked him to the floor as the telephone sailed over then and shattered against the back wall of the kitchen. I heard a crack as his head made contact with the floor.  
>"Get out now!" Mom yelled at Phineas who was stay laying on the floor. Candace was holding mom back now. "And take your whore and that bastard child with you!"<br>"I would do what she says" I suggested.  
>"Come one Phin." Isabella lifted Phineas from the floor. He was holding his head and moaning but he was a lot better off then he would have been if the phone had hit him. Isabella half dragged half carried Phineas out the door.<br>"Mom!" Candace let mother go. "What is wrong with you?"  
>"Wrong with me?" Mom turned toward her only daughter. "Are you saying this is okay?"<br>"It's not ideal no, but there's no need to freak like that!"  
>"You know what?" Mom threw her arms in the air. "Leave."<br>"What?"  
>"Get out right now!" Candace turned and left without another word. She turned to me now.<br>"Do you have anything to add?" She asked.  
>I shook my head vigorously. If I wanted a place to stay tonight I had to pretend I hated Phineas for awhile.<p>

_Isabella's POV_  
>"Are you alright, Phineas?" My mom asked as we enter the house. Phineas was still clutching his head. "What happened."<br>"We told Phineas's family today." I helped Phineas into a chair "It didn't go as well as we hoped."  
>"You think?" Phineas groaned. Mom still looked confused.<br>"His mom threw a phone at his head." I explained.  
>"Is that what it was?" Phineas said accepting an ice pack. "I could have sworn it was the floor."<br>"Well, I knocked you to the floor. Trust me, it could have been a lot worst."  
>Phineas sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Where am I going to live?"<br>"Here, of course. " Mom said immediately.  
>"Oh, no I couldn't do that!" Phineas interjected.<br>"It's no problem." Mom insured him. "Anyway, Isabella's already pregnant, what else could possibly happen?"  
>"Just wait," Phineas sighed again. "with my luck, this is only the tip of the ice berg."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I actually have some ideas for the future of this story (again thanks to Zorua) but reviews would still be awesome! I do read them and take into account your suggestions! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N Thanks again to Zorua! Your the best!_**

* * *

><p><em>Ferb's POV<em>

_Ctrr-rr-rr_ Perry greeted me as soon as my eyes opened in the morning.  
>"Good morning, buddy." I patted his head affectionately. Perry chattered again. I lay wrapped in the covers stroking Perry's fur until I saw the message light blinking on my phone out of the corner of my eyes. I had a text message from Isabella saying Phineas was safe and staying at her house and 3 missed calls from Candace. I sighed. I didn't want to talk to anyone. And I certainly didn't want to think about the events of last night which is most likely why Candace called. I typed a reply to Isabella anyway, Thanks Isa. <em>Im srry 4 the way my mom reacted. I'll bring sum of his stuff over later today. <em>IAnd dialed Candace's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"  
>"Ello, Candace."<br>"Ferb! Finally!" She sounded relived. "How's Phineas?"  
>"We'll I haven't talk to him today, but Isabella said he was staying at her house."<br>"Thank god! I've been so worried."  
>I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm worried about him too."<br>"Can you believe mom yesterday?" I didn't want to think about it but I knew she wouldn't let it go.  
>"No, that was quite out of character." I confirmed<br>"You would think she would be more understanding!"  
>"What do you mean?" Utterly confused.<br>"Don't you know?" Candace laughed. "I thought you of all people would have figured it out."  
>"What?" I asked, now desperate to know what she was talking about.<br>"Well if you do the math, mom was 18 when she had me but she didn't get married for the first time until she was 20."  
>"My god!" I jumped out of bed spazzly, spilling Perry onto the floor. "Why is the first I'm hearing of this?"<br>"I don't think she wants anyone to know, but it's pretty easy to figure out."  
>Suddenly anger surged through my body.<br>"What a hypocrite!" I yell into the phone.  
>"I know!" Candace shouted back. "Look Ferb, I gotta got to work now. Call me when you hear from Phineas."<br>"Alright. I'll talk to you later." I hung up, still boiling with rage.  
>"Ferb, Breakfast is ready." Mom called happily upstairs. I resisted the urge to kick a wall and instead stormed down the steps.<br>"Good morning, sweetie!" She was standing at the bottom of the steps, smiling as if last nigh had never happened. That was way too much for me.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I asked. I wasn't sure what was happening to me. I usually try to avoid conflict and here I am starting one with my mother.<br>"What do you mean?" She was still smiling.  
>"How could you do that to Phineas?"<br>"What?" She screwed up her face the same way Phineas did when he was confused.  
>"You know what I mean! Your a hypocrite!"<br>"Now that's a very serious thing to accuse someone of." She looked angry now. "You had better just drop it!"  
>"I'm not going to drop it! Not after what you did to Phineas!"<br>"I didn't do anything he didn't deserve!" She shouted.  
>"He doesn't deserve that! He has enough to deal with!" The words were spilling out of my mouth before I had time to think then through. Something I was not use to.<br>"Shut up, Ferb! You don't know what your talking about!"  
>"Oh yeah? Well, I've been talking to Candace and she told me something very interesting." Her eyes grew wide as as she guessed what I was about to say. I smiled evilly. "She told me you weren't married when you got pregnant with Candace. And how old were you? 18? Just like Phineas and Isabella. You have no right to treat them that way!"<br>Mom looked broken. "Get out." She whispered barely loud enough to hear.  
>I gritted my teeth. "Gladly."<p>

I gathered mine and Phineas's things from my room and called Candace.

"Hey Ferb, this better be important?" She said as soon as she answered. "Is Phineas alright?"  
>"Yeah, he's fine." I shoved a pile of clothes into a bag. "But you need to com pick me up."<br>"Oh geeze." Candace sighed. "What did you do?"  
>"I may have gone off on mom, and she may have kicked me out." I slung the bag over my shoulder and waited for her reply.<br>"Alright. I'll be right there." She answered without further question, which surprised me.  
>"Oh, alright." I started down the steps. "Pick me up at Isabella's I'm going to drop off some clothes for Phineas."<br>"Can do." Candace replied then hung up. I reached the door when I heard it. Ctrr-rr-rr. Perry's unique chatter brought me out of my angry daze.  
>"Come on, Perry." I scooped the platypus in the my arms and rushed out the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Lol this was super fun to write! I know Ferb is kinda very OOC so I'm sorry for that. I hope this explained why Linda was so angry last chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll put up the next chapter_. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_Phineas's POV_  
>"Good morning, cutie." Isabella whispered in my ear.<br>"Hey, Isabella." I managed sleepily. It was weird waking up next to Isabella but not necessarily bad. I rolled around and found her lips. She flip me onto my back and half straddled me.  
>"I love you." I said between kisses. She started to say something when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She rolled off me and I felt her scramble to get back under the covers.<br>"Come in." She said. I heard a door open.  
>"Hola, ninos." Isabella's mother greeted. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"<br>I felt my face grow read and I hoped I wasn't the only one. "Of course not, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro."  
>"Great. Ferb is here to see you." She laughed, I guess she noticed my blush.<br>"Really?" Isabella asked. "Well, send him up."  
>"Okay." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said then shut the door behind her. Isabella's lips came crashing down on mine again.<br>"I'm going to get dressed. Try not to miss me to much. " She giggled. All I could manage was an odd grunt which caused her to giggle again. She climbed over me and off the bed. I heard a series of drawers open and close as she picked out her clothes. I never wished I had my sight back so bad. Just as I thought this my head exploded with pain. Shafts of light stabbed into my eyes, shattering the endless blackness, for only a brief second. I shouted out in pain.  
>"Phineas!" Isabella shouted. I felt my arms around me. "Are you alright?"<br>"Yes, I'm fine." I managed. The pain had receded as quickly as it started so I didn't see a reason to worry her.  
>"Are you sure?" She asked, clearly worried.<br>"Yeah, don't worry about it." I smiled and gave her a quick kiss which turned into a long one.  
>"Oh, shall I come back?" Ferb said awkwardly. I blushed again having not heard him come in.<br>"No, that's alright." Isabella replied, pulling away from me.  
>"I just came to bring some clothes by and to see how you were doing." He said. He sounded closer so I guess he had walked into the room.<br>"Were fine." I answered. I had almost forgotten the events of last night, and was not pleased to be reminded.  
>"Good." Ferb sounded relived. "Hey, look who I brought."<br>I felt something being dropped into my lap.  
>"Perry!" I exclaimed. I hug him close to my face. "I missed you, boy!"<br>"I thought you might." Ferb chuckled.  
>"Why did you bring him?" I asked.<br>"I, um, got kind of got kicked out." He sounded uncomfortable  
>"What?" I exclaimed.<br>"Well that's kind of a long story." The laughter had left his voice.  
>"We have time." I felt Isabella snuggle close to me. She reached across my lap to pet Perry.<br>"Alright." He sighed. "I may have lost it when I found out Candace was born out of wedlock."  
>"What do you mean "lost it'?" I asked. I couldn't imagine my brother losing his cool.<br>"I called her a hypocrite." Ferb explained. "And there was a fair amount of yelling."  
>"Wow." I was shocked. "Wait, did you just figure that out?"<br>"Um, yes." Ferb said. "Did you know?"  
>"Of course! Its not hard to figure out." I teased. Perry gurgled, as if to say even he knew that. This got a laugh out of everyone.<br>"Wow, that's exactly what Candace said." I could practically hear Ferb smile.  
>"So what happened after that?" Isabella asked<br>"Well, she told me to leave so I gathered my things and came over here."  
>"Where are you going to stay!" Isabella asked, sincerely worried.<br>"Candace is coming to get me." A doorbell rang downstairs. Ferb laughed. "Speak of the devil"  
>"Ferb!" Isabella's mother yelled up the stairs. "Your ride is here."<br>"Thanks." He yelled down to her. Then to me he said "Come on Phineas, why don't you come down?"  
>"Sure, give me a hand." He helped me to my feet and lead me downstairs. Perry was still wrapped securely in my arms.<br>"Phineas!" I heard Candace yelped as soon as we reached the living room.  
>"Hey, Candace." She hugged me and didn't let go until I was gasping for breath.<br>"Are you alright? How's your head?" She asked, frantically grasping my head searching for any signs of damage.  
>"I'm fine!" I assured her but she didn't loosen her grip.<br>"Hey, Candy." Jeremy said. "Why don't you leave the kid alone, huh?"  
>Candace released her hold on my face. "Thanks Jeremy."<br>"No problem." Candace made a strange giggling sound that could only mean Jeremy had kissed her.  
>"What are you doing here?" Ferb asked curiously.<br>"Well I knew Candace was coming and I wanted to see how my Phineas was doing."  
>"I'm fine guys, really." I had the feeling the only reason I was fine was because I wouldn't let myself think about it.<br>"You sure? Candace told me what happened." He sounded genuinly upset. "If I were you I would be devastated."  
>"It's okay." I confirmed. "I still have Isabella."<br>The entire group let out a collective aww and Isabella kissed my cheek.  
>"Get your stuff Ferb," Candace said. "Let's give these two some privacy."<br>Isabella giggled which, of course, caused me to blush violently. The group awwed again. Ferb gathered his things and was about to leave.  
>"Wait, don't forget Perry," I said holding the platypus out toward where I thought he was.<br>"Keep him."  
>I smiled. "Thanks, Ferb."<br>"You know," Candace said right before closing the door behind her. "You two are going to make great parents."

_Ferb's POV_  
>I threw my things in the backseat<br>"Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you two?" I asked  
>"Yeah it's no problem." Candace said buckling herself into the drivers side. "Anyway, I feel kinda bad. I was the one who set you off."<br>I shrugged. It wasn't really her fault.  
>"Um, out of curiosity how long do you think you will be staying with us?" Jeremy asked awkwardly.<br>I shrugged again.  
>"I mean I don't mind having you, and I think it's horrible how your mom reacted but..." He stopped himself. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable about rooming with the newly engaged couple.<br>"It's alright, Ferb." Candace assured me. "Your welcome to stay with us as long as you have to."  
>The rest of the car ride home was almost torturous. Jeremy must have felt bad about this because he kept trying to make conversation. Luckily Candace pulled into the driveway not 15 minuets later.<br>"I have to get back to work soon, but I can at least help you get settled." Candace said  
>I nodded my thanks and followed her into the house. It was a relatively small house. 2 bedrooms 1 bath and a kitchen so tiny only 1 person could stand in it. Luckily the living room was more spacious with enough room for a large couch, a recliner and a 60 inch flat screen t.v. (Jeremy's prized possession). Candace showed me to the extra bedroom. The walls were plain white and the only furniture in it was a twin sized bed. But the closet was big enough for my clothes.<br>"Thanks, Candace" I said  
>"Are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" She asked. "Because I could probably stay home if-"<br>"It's fine. You better go or you'll be late." She hugged me quickly before leaving.  
>I arranged my few belongings in the closet then flopping down on the small bed. I had time to reflect on all the things that happened this summer, and we still had a month to go.<p>

* * *

><strong>AN I may not be updating for a couple of days because I have a huge project and 2 test this week in school. Sorry :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long to upload! I hate school!**

* * *

><p><em>Isabella's POV<em>  
>"Hola kids," My mother said. She had walked into the room almost as soon as Candace had shut the door. "Can I trust you two children alone?'<br>"Yes!" I shouted excitedly. I Smiled to myself at the blush creeping into Phineas's cheeks again. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. Or any other time for that matter.  
>"Well, don't get to excited." Mom laughed laughed. "I'll be back later."<br>I heard a door shut and immediately I wrapped around his neck and pressed my lips against his, causing him to drop Perry. We stay like that for several minuets until I started to pull the bottom of my shirt up. He jerked away awkwardly.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.<br>"N-Nothing." I he.  
>"then," I put my arms back around him. "Where were we?"<br>"It's just, um, don't you think we should talk?"  
>"Oh." I dropped my arms.<br>"Listen, We can't ignore it this forever." He hung his head  
>"I know." I sighed.<br>I helped him to the couch and laid my head on his shoulder. "So..." I wasn't sure how to start.  
>"I really think me need to revisit the possibility of adoption." He said mechanically.<br>"I don't know, Phineas." Just the thought made me feel like crying.  
>"Isabella, think about it." His unseeing eyes looked off into the distance. "I can't even take care of myself, let alone a baby."<br>I felt a dark pit forming deep in my stomach. "Phineas, I coul-"  
>"Isabella, don't." He said miserably. "I love you, but you can't do this alone."<br>"But I won't be alone. You'll be there. Won't you?" I looked at his face. His expression was cold and emotionless. I bit my lip anxiously as I waited for his reply. Every second of silence felt like eternity. I remembered what I had learned in health class. Most guys don't stick around once they get their girlfriends pregnant. Calm down Isabella. I told myself. Phineas isn't like most guys.  
>Finally, after what seemed like forever but must have been only a few seconds Phineas spoke.<br>"Of course. I'll always be here when you need me, Isabella." He sighed and lay his cheek on the top of my head. "But I don't see how we can do it."  
>I allowed that to sink in. I didn't want to admit it but he made sense. Phineas, no matter how supportive he was, could never be the father I would need him to be. It would be like being a single parent, yet...I've dreamed about starting a family with him since we were 10, did I really want to give that up?<br>"Adoption?" I asked simply.  
>"Yeah," He brushed his fingers through my hair. "I think it's worth looking into."<br>I nod my agreement. I didn't like it but I knew it was the best option for the baby.  
>"Hey," I said lifting my head from his shoulder. "Where's perry?"<p>

_Linda's POV_  
>I was cleaning the dishes when I heard the knock on the door. I dried my hands and walked into the living room. I wondered who would be at the door. Maybe it was Lawrence, here to take me to a fancy lunch. Or maybe it was a package from London, full of fancy jewels. Better yet it could be a concert promoter coming to sign Lindana for a worldwide tour. This last possibility excited me to a point that I flung the door open with what I'm sure was a goofy expression on my face .<br>"Oh, hello, Vivian." I said when I saw her standing outside my door. That's what I get for letting my imagination runaway with me again.  
>"Hola, linda." My oldest friend said as she let herself into my home.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked, closing the door behind her.  
>"Can't an old friend stop by to talk?"<br>"Oh, okay." I shrugged. "Please, sit down."  
>"Thank you." Vivian settled herself into the couch in the living room and looked at me expectantly.<br>"Oh, right. Would you like something to drink?" I asked  
>"Si! Ice tea would be fantástico." She smiled innocently.<br>I got her some ice tea from the kitchen and when I came back her happy expression was nowhere to be found.  
>"Here you go." I handed the cool glass to her and sat down. "What is it you want to talk about."<br>"Oh, I was just wondering how things were going?"  
>"Fine." I smiled cheerfully.<br>"Don't lie to me, Chica." She set her ice tea on the table.  
>"Alright." I confessed. "Maybe I'm not fine."<br>"What's been going on with you?"  
>"I don't know." I consider how to word this. "I just lost it when I realized what they would be giving up."<br>"Linda, they are very smart kids. I'm sure they know what this means." She smiled. "Besides you turned out fine, didn't you?"  
>"Yeah, I guess so." I hung my head. "I just never wanted this to happen to any of my kids."<br>"Me either yet I didn't kick my daughter out in her greatest time of need." She had a very good point. "Will you please think about forgiving him?"  
>"I'm not promising anything." I wasn't ready to forgive Phineas for his mistake, but perhaps I did overreact.<br>"You don't have to." Vivian stood up ans offered her hand to me. "Why don't we go to the mall?"

_Ferb's POV_  
>I was laying on my new bed contemplating going back to sleep when I heard my stomach growling. I wander into the tiny kitchen and open the refrigerator. Immediately I realizes there is no food here. Mr. Slushy Dawg isn't very far from here, maybe I could walk. My stomach rumbles again and I give into my hunger. It was an absolutely beautiful day so I trek the ½ mile to Mr. Slushy Dawg daydreaming. Before I knew it I was pushing my way into the busy restaurant.<br>"Ferb?" An India voice floated toward me through the crowd. "Is that you?"  
>"Baljeet?" He pushes his way through the throng of people to hug me.<br>"What are you doing here?" Baljeet asked excitedly. I didn't answer since it was pretty obvious.  
>"Hey dweeb, where'd you go?" Buford appeared next to us. "Oh, Ferb. What's up dude?" He raised his hand and I high-fived it.<br>"Why don't you eat with us?" Baljeet asked. I nodded my consent. Buford and Baljeet had already ordered a large pile of assorted foods.  
>"So, how have you been, man?" Buford punched me playfully but still it took me several seconds to regain my breath.<br>"I've been better." I answer honestly.  
>"Why? What's wrong? Is Phineas okay?" Baljeet asked. Worry creased his young face. Both Buford and Baljeet had visited Phineas multiple times in the hospital but we hadn't seen them much since.<br>"Phineas is fine." I look around the crowed restaurant but no one was paying attention to us. "But did you hear what happened though?"  
>They answered me with quizzical looks. I briefly wondered if I should tell them but I wanted to talk to someone. "Mother threw both of us out?"<br>"What do you mean 'threw you out'" They asked at the same time. I didn't answer but I knew they understood.  
>"Why?" Baljeet inquired.<br>I looked away. "I don't think I should tell you, call Phineas."  
>"Well, let's get your mind off it." Buford must have seen I didn't want to discuss it anymore and pulled me to my feet. "I challenge you to a round of fooseball."<br>I grinned. "Your on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope next chapter will be better and also take less time to upload haha! pLeAsE rEvIeW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry it took so long to upload...again...I really hate my teacher for giving me so much freaking homework! but were going on break soon so hopefully i'll be updating more often. Also reviews help...**

** Thanks again Zorua.**

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<br>"We're here." I said, setting the parking break.  
>"Cool." Phineas unbuckled himself and fumbled his way out of the car.<br>We were at Candace's house. She had invited us to have lunch at her house to catch up. We haven't seen her since she picked Ferb up from my house 2 weeks ago. In fact, we haven't seen Ferb or Jeremy since then either. I knew it was driving Phineas crazy being so far from his brother but he would never say so. I walked around the side of the car and looped my arms through his and lead him to the front door. Candace opened the door before we even knocked.  
>"Isabella! Phineas!" Candace threw an arm around both. She stepped back to examine us. "How have you guys been?"<br>"Great, sis" Phineas said anxiously, "Where's Ferb?"  
>"Right here." Ferb pushed past Candace.<br>"Hey, dude." Phineas reached out for blindly for him "What's been going on?"  
>Ferb reached for his shoulder and helped him into the house. "Nothing much. How have you been holding up?"<br>"Fine." Phineas said with a smile. Ferb pushed him gently onto the couch.  
>"Well, look at you!" Candace giggled. I followed her eyes to my stomach.<br>"Oh, yeah." I stretched my t-shirt over the slight bump. "I didn't know it was that noticeable."  
>"Are you kidding? Your huge!" Candace clapped her hands together.<br>"Thanks." I said saracatically and plopped down next to Phineas.  
>"I didn't mean it like that." Candace apologized. "It's just, I didn't think you would be showing that much."<br>"Yeah I guess." I fidgeted with my shirt, trying to hide it as much as possible. Phineas put a protective hand on my belly and spread his fingers across it. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and he kissed the top of my head.  
>"That is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Candace said. A smile played across Phineas's lips, just as Jeremy burst through the back door.<br>"Who wants burgers?"

Jeremy's POV  
>All through dinner I couldn't help but watch Phineas and Isabella. I've never seen a couple so in love, it was truly incredible. It was almost like they are two parts of the same machine. Isabella with her gentle patients and Phineas, who knew exactly what to say to make her smile. As I watched Phineas reached for his plate, probably for his burger, but instead he landed his fingers on a bowl of baked beans.<br>"Gross!" Phineas excalimed.  
>"Phineas!" Isabella laughed. She grabbed a napkin to wipe his hand but not before he licked his fingers.<br>"Yum! The beans are really good, Candace." This got a laugh from the whole table.  
>"Well, don't fill up." Candace advised. "We still have dessert."<br>"What are we having?" Isabella asked, wiping beans off her boyfriends finger.  
>"I made a pie" Candace said with pride. She had been working all day on it. 3 meltdowns and several burn pies later she had finally gotten it right.<br>"That sounds great! But first do you think I could talk to Jeremy alone?" Phineas asked.  
>"Oh, um, I guess so" I looked to Isabella but she just shrugged. I helped him into the living room and sat him on the couch. "What do you want to talk about?"<br>"Um, how did you know you wanted to marry Candace?"  
>"Oh," I was taken aback, but honestly I enjoyed talking about it. "Well, I guess it was the day Candace met me for lunch. We went to my uncle's restaurant and Candace ordered grilled cheese, like alw-" I was cut off by a cry of pain coming from Phineas. "Phineas! Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah." Phineas gasped. He threw off this glasses and jammed his fist against his eyes.  
>"Phineas! Do you need to go to the hospital?" I stood up to get Isabella but Phineas pulled me back down.<br>"Just give me a second, I'll be fine." Phineas rocked back and forth, rubbing his eyes. After several minuets he sat up. "What were you saying?"  
>"Are you sure your okay?" I handed him is glasses.<br>"Yeah, I'm great." Phineas smiled. "Just finish your story."  
>"Well, as we were leaving the resturant my uncle pulled me aside and ask me when I was going to marry that girl. I'm not sure why, but I said tonight" I smiled as I remembered the day. "So I left work early that day and bought a ring."<br>"Wow, that's amazing." Phineas grinned. Suddenly I knew why he was asking.  
>"Phineas, are you thinking about marrying Isabella?"<br>"Maybe." Phineas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What do you think?"  
>"I think that's an amazing idea!" I patted his back. I guess I've always known they would end up married, especially since Isabella got pregnant but he was so young.<br>"What's an amazing idea?" Isabella popped her head into the room.  
>"Nothing!" Phineas said, maybe a little too quickly. Isabella looked at me questioningly, but I just shrugged.<br>"Well, Candace is cutting the pie!"  
>"Yum, come one Phin." I pulled him to his feet. "Let's get some dessert."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, the more reviews the faster I'll update and if you have any ideas i'll be happy to talk to you about them! thank ya ;)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Isabella's POV_  
>"Phineas, can you sit still for 1 second?" I had a spoonful of cereal I was trying to feed him but he wouldn't stop bouncing<br>"I'm sorry, Isabella." Phineas apologized. "But I don't see that happening anytime soon."  
>"You have to eat!" I managed to get the spoon into his mouth.<br>"How are you not freaking out?" Phineas asked, not even bothering to chew his food.  
>"Probably because someone needs to keep under control." I gave up on cereal and handed him a piece of toast. "At least eat this."<br>"Are we leaving now?" Phineas tapped his foot impatiently.  
>"Eat first!" I said firmly. Phineas shoved the entire piece of toast in his mouth and stood up.<br>"Let's go!"  
>I laughed "Fine!"<br>I helped him put on his shoes, brushed his teeth and helped him to the car. Phineas was squirming the entire time.  
>"I swear, Phineas!" I set a hand on leg to keep it from shaking. "Are you going to do this every time I have an ultrasound?"<br>"I don't know!" Phineas reached out his fingers and rubbed my belly.  
>"This is going to be a long pregnancy." I teased.<br>"You hear that baby?" Phineas said, ignoring my comment. "I get to hear your heartbeat today!"  
>The unconditional joy on his face was contagious, forcing a smile onto my face. I haven't seen him this happy since the accident. Hes going to be a great dad. But my smile faded almost as quickly as it appeared. I killed me to think I won't ever see my child walk or graduate or get married. I forced the thought from my head. Logically I knew adoption was the best option for everyone so why did it bother me so? As soon as the car stopped in the parking lot of the doctors office Phineas jumped out.<br>"Come on, Izzy." He called behind him. I stepped at of the car and numbly guided him into the office. I hadn't even sat down in the waiting room when a nurse called me in. She showed me and Phineas to a room and told us to sit down.  
>"I can't believe we're here." I said in wonder<br>"I know." Phineas said. He reached out for my hand and I took it. "It's kinda exciting."  
>"Good morning, guys." A nurse entered the room. "My name is Veronica. You ready to get started?"<br>"Yes, yes we are." I had been waiting for weeks for this moment. I was finally going to see my baby.  
>"Perfect!" The nurse bubbled. "Now where did I put my stuff?"<br>"On the counter, I think" I supplied.  
>"Oh right, sorry." She smiled sporadically . "It's my first day on the job and I guess I'm a little nervous."<br>"Well, welcome to the job." I heard Phineas say. I tightened my grip on his fingers. Somehow the idea of a new nurse freaked me out.  
>"Thanks!" She gushed. "Let's get started!"<br>She pulled my shirt up and started her checklist.  
>"Um, That's weird..." Her voice faded.<br>"What's wrong?" My voice was shaky. "What's happening?"  
>"Nothing." She assured me. "I just want to check with the doctor." She got up and ran from the room<br>"What happened?" I asked Phineas.  
>"I don't know." He massaged my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down. "But I'm sure everything is fine. Don't worry."<br>"Your right." I took a deep breath. A door clicked open.  
>"Hello, kids." A man entered the room with Veronica trailing closely behind.<br>"Whats going on?" I asked the man.  
>"Let's take a look and find out." The man, who must have been the doctor, said cheerfully. "Well, Veronica I think your right."<br>"I knew it!" She giggled.  
>"Right about what?" I asked impatiently.<br>"Your having twins." Veronica said with pride.  
>"What?" My jaw dropped.<br>"Are you serious?" Phineas said, clearly as shocked as I was.  
>"Yep! Wanna see?" She showed me the various anatomical features. 2 heads, 4 arms, 20 toes. It was amazing. My worries about of adoption flew out the window. I felt very bad that I Phineas couldn't be a part of this until Veronica projected their heart beat throughout the room. His grin was so wide I was sure it hurt his face. It was almost enough to make things feel normal again.<p>

_Phineas's POV_  
>My mind was still racing as we left the hospital. Twins? I couldn't quite wrap my head around it. Isabella was babbling in my ear about how incredible it all was, while I tried to get my breathing under control. All the excitement I had felt this morning was replaced by shock. It had been amazing to hear their heart beat for the first time and even more amazing to hear the happiness in Isabella's voice, but all that was going to make it harder to say good-bye.<br>"Home, sweet home." Isabella said, putting the car in park.  
>"Great!" I unbuckled myself. Next thing I know, Isabella is wrapping her arms around me and helping me to the door.<br>"Hey, mom." Isabella shouted as we entered. "We're home."  
>"We're in the kitchen, hija." I felt Isabella pull me in that direction but she stopped short with a little gasp.<br>"What is it?" I whisper in her ear.  
>"Hello, Phineas." My mother's voice floated towards me from the darkness.<br>"Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" Anger surged through my body. I balled my fist.  
>"Phineas, at least hear her out." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro stepped in. I didn't say anything but I unclenched my fist. "Come on, Isa. Let's give them some privacy."<br>I felt Isabella drop her arms and I heard 2 sets of footsteps leave the room.  
>"So," Mom started awkwardly. "Vivian told me Isabella had and ultasound today. How did that go?"<br>"Why do you care?" I sneered.  
>"I may have overreacted..." She muttered shyly.<br>"You think!" My anger boiled all over again. "You threw a freaking phone at my head!"  
>"I'm sorry, Phineas." She put her arm on my shoulder but I jerked away. "I was just disappointed with your choices. I never wanted anything bad to happen to any of my kids."<br>"So, you threw a phone at one of them and kicked the other two out?" I said sarcastically. "I might be way off here but doesn't that qualify as bad?"  
>"I know, It doesn't make sense." She admitted. "But I am very sorry. I hope you can see that. Maybe not today, but soon."<br>"We'll see." I wanted to scream at her. Tell her I'll never forgive her, but I'm not the cruel. She sounded genuine. "I think you better leave."  
>I heard her footsteps start to leave but stop. "Do I at least get to know how the ultrasound went?"<br>I sighed. I suppose she had a right to know about her own grandchildren. "They are healthy." I kicked myself as soon as the words left my mouth.  
>"They?" She asked curiously.<br>"Yeah." I guess I couldn't hide it now. "Isabella's having twins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm not super proud of this chapter :( sorry. I found that I've strayed very far from the original point of the story and I hope to get back to that in the next chapter. Thanks for those who have been reading, it really means a lot. Also reviews make me VERY VERY happy so please let me know what you think!**

**Special thanks to PhinBella Fan2 for the twin idea; and to Zorua for helping me through yet another case of writers block.**


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

_Phineas's POV_  
>I was running. Running from something. I couldn't see what it was or where I was going. The darkness was swallowing me up. My breathing was growing ragged. Someone was calling to me. Isabella, maybe?. I whipped around, breathing hard.<br>"Isabella? Where are you?"  
>"Phineas" The voice called again. I took off running in that direction. The voice was getting louder and louder and suddenly I was falling. Shattered bits of light pounded my face and eyes, I shouted out in pain.<br>"Phineas!" It was Isabella again. I think I had stopped falling and I was sitting up now."Wake up!"  
>My eyes still burned. Something tried to touch my face but I jerked away, flinging myself over an edge. I lay where I landed for a long time, dizzy with the pain from my eyes.<br>"Phineas! It's just a bad dream! Wake up!" Isabella called frantically. The pain was fading and I could think clearly. It was just a dream. Utter blackness still crushed down on me but it was less intimidating, less deadly.  
>"What happened?" I managed over heavy breathing.<br>"I don't know." Isabella snuggled close to me. "You woke up screaming. Then when I tried to touch you, you fell off the bed."  
>"I-I couldn't tell when I woke up." Isabella didn't say anything, just snuggled closer and kissed my cheek. We fell asleep right there on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I just wanted to post something cuz its THANKSGIVING!** **Hopefully the rest will be up soon :)**

**Happy holidays everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

_Phineas's POV_  
>I woke up the next morning to someone shaking my shoulders.<br>"Phineas. It's time to go." I think it was Ferb talking.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked sleepily.<br>"I can't tell you yet." the voice was different this time.  
>"Jeremy? What's going on?"<br>"Just get up. I'll explain later." Jeremy replied. I untangled myself from Isabella, accidentally waking her up.  
>"Phineas? Where are you going?" She asked, still mostly asleep.<br>"I'll be back. Just go to sleep." I kissed her forehead as she drifted back into dreams. Someone thrust a pile of clothes into my arms so I changed and not 5 minuets later Ferb and Jeremy were helping me into a car.  
>"Why were you sleeping in the floor?" Jeremy asked, once we had started driving.<br>"Um, that's kinda a long story." I fiddled with the fabric of my shirt.  
>"We have time." Ferb informed me.<br>"So, where are we going?" I asked in a half-assed attempted to changed the subject. Luckily Jeremy was almost as easily distracted at Candace.  
>"We have a big day planned for you!" He replied.<br>"Uh oh, should I be scared?" I joked.  
>"Nah, nothing like that. In fact here we are." " Jeremy assured me as he put the car in park.<br>"Where are we?" I asked. Ferb helped me from the car.  
>"Crown fine Jewelry store." Jeremy said<br>"Why are we at a jewelry store?" I asked.  
>"You wanna propose to Isabella right?"<br>I blushed. "Yeah, but I-I don't have any money."  
>"Come on Phineas, it's like you don't know me at all." Ferb sounded offended. "I'm going to make it, we just need to get ideas for styles."<br>"Your going to make it?" I asked as the ushered me inside.  
>"Free of charge." Ferb said with pride.<br>"Thanks, you guys are the best." I really liked the idea of Ferb making the ring. It made it much more personal.  
>"How can I help you gentlemen?" A man asked, I assume he was a salesperson.<br>"You sure can!" Jeremy said, clapping me on the back. "This man here, would like to look at some engagement rings."  
>I was blushing violently. I can only imagine the strange looks the salesman was giving me. After all I was only 18 and I looked even younger.<br>"Well, we have a large selection. Why don't you come on over and you can have a look."  
>"Actually, is there anyway I could feel them?" I realized this was a rather odd question and I scrammed to explain. "I was in an accident earlier this summer and I can't actually see."<br>"I'm sorry, sir." The man was obviously unimpressed by my story. "We can't allow you to handle the merchandise."  
>"Oh, then how am I-"<br>"That's alright, Phineas." Jeremy interrupted. "I'm sure me and Ferb can handle it."  
>"I guess." I frowned but no one seemed to notice. Someone pushed me into a chair where I sat and listened to Jeremy and Ferb discuss diamond sizes and settings. They occasionally asked me my opinion but I wished I could see what they were talking about. I tried not to let it upset me.<br>"I think we got it, Phineas." Jeremy said after nearly an hour.  
>"That's it?" It didn't feel like I'd done much.<br>"Yeah, I'll get started on the ring as soon as possible." Ferb said. He helped me to my feet and we started for the car.  
>"Um, thanks." I was very annoyed. I don't know why it bothered me so much. I mean I know Ferb will do a fantastic job, I just wish I could be part of it. It's my ring, isn't it? I'm the one who's going to ask Isabella to marry me. I put the thought out of my head. No use getting all worked up about it. There is nothing I could do to change it. Nothing anyone could do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I dedicate this chapter to my pet lizard, Nessie. R.I.P Nessilator, I will miss you.**


	14. Chapter 13

_Isabella's POV_

"I can't believe my hijita is leaving for collage!" I was in the middle of packing when my mom burst through the bedroom door. She pulled me into a crushing hug and knocked my suitcase off the bed. Her eyes were brimming with tears.  
>"Mom! Calm down!" I said annoyed, but I returned the hug anyway.<br>"Your right." She brushed a tear from under her eye. "I just can't believe your leaving me!"  
>"I don't leave for 3 more days and I'll only be a few hours away." I picked my luggage up off the floor. "I'll visit all the time.<br>"You better!" She kissed the top of my head. "Just think, 8 years ago you kids were trying to fish my ring out of the sink with a pipe wrench, blowtorch and mayonnaise."  
>I giggled. "Yeah, Phineas has always had his own way of doing things."<br>"Your telling me." She smiled. "Speaking of which, where is Phineas?"  
>"He's spending the day with Ferb. You know he's leaving for England in the morning."<br>"Wow, he must be pretty upset."  
>"Yeah, he is." I folded a a shirt and tucked it into my suitcase. "You know they've never been apart for more then 2 weeks since their parents got married?"<br>"Si," Mom nodded. "I believe that. I've never seen brothers so close."  
>"I've never seen anyone that close." I joked. Mom put her arm around me.<br>"Oh, I don't know. You two are inseparable." I blushed. "Which is saying something. Most boys don't stick around once you start getting fat."  
>"Mom!" I gaped.<br>"Well, I'm sorry honey but you are getting rounder!" She was examining my stomach which had been growing rapidly the last couple weeks.  
>I wrapped my arms protectively around my distended belly. "Careful, that's your grandchildren your talking about!"<br>"Si, si. I know." She kissed her finger tips and pressed the lightly my stomach. It still amazed me how cool she was with all of this. I think she was more upset about me leaving for collage then she was about me having a baby, two actually, so young.  
>"Mom, why weren't you more upset when we told you?" I kept my head down as I spoke.<br>"Why? Would it have been better if I had thrown a phone at you?" Mom laughed.  
>"Well, no." I giggled. "But, I don't know. I just thought you would be...disappointed. Like a normal mom." That last part was a joke. She had never been a normal mom.<br>"Isa, I've know since you were 10 that you and Phineas would get married someday. So this wasn't that big of a surprise."  
>"We're not married." I say matter-of-fact.<br>"Not yet."

_Ferb's POV_  
>"Do you really have to go?" Phineas asked me.<br>"Yeah." I answer simply. We knew this day was coming but neither of us wanted to think about it.  
>"Promise me you'll call every week!" Phineas demanded.<br>I nodded. "Of course."  
>"Good." Phineas exhaled loudly. We sat quietly for a long time, simply enjoying each others company. Suddenly I remembered something.<br>"Phineas, I have something for you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black box. I placed it carefully into his hands.  
>"What is is?" He asked, rolling the box around in his hand.<br>"The ring." I said. I opened the box for him and set the contents in his still open palms. He rubbed his fingers over the stones.  
>"Do you think it's enough?" Phineas said solemly.<br>"Candace says it's the prettiest ring she's ever seen. She's threatened to steal it at least twice."  
>"Maybe you should give it to her." Phineas closed his fingers around it. "What was I thinking? Isabella's never going to marry me."<br>"Are you insane?" I asked very seriously. "She's been in love with you for 8 years. She's had you wedding planned out, since I don't even know when! She's carrying for child for crying out loud!"  
>"I know, but-"<br>"No, buts." I interrupted him, which is very unlike me. I couldn't let him think like that anymore. "You two are going to get married and live happily ever after. I promise."  
>Phineas went back to rubbing the ring anxiously. "If you say so, Ferb."<br>I frowned. I've never seen Phineas look so down. He's usually so happy, especially when he talked about Isabella. Suddenly I was very worried about leaving him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey readers it's me Zorua I was wondering if you guys can help me with something. You see blaineandthepips won't tell me what the weird moments of pain Phineas keeps having are; I was wondering if you could pm me with any ideas as to what they could be. Thanks for your time and I hope together we can figure this out. On a side note this is the first message to the readers I have done alone; kind of weird for me.**  
><strong>-Zorua<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**A/n I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my story, and a special thanks to those of you who have been reviewing. I really enjoy hearing what you have to say and, honestly, it makes me think about my story and the direction I want to take it in! **

**Thanks to Zoura, my wonderful co-writer! I hope you figured out what those pains are ;)**

* * *

><em>Ferb's POV<em>  
>"Is this really all you have?" Jeremy asked we he lugged my 1 huge suit case to the front yard. I nodded. I was leaving today and everyone was over at the Johnson's to see me off.<br>"How could you possibly have everything in there?" Candace said wide eyed. She packed more then this for one weekend.  
>I shrugged but Phineas answered for me. "He's always been a master folder."<br>Everyone, except Jeremy, laughed as we remembered the day we traveled around the world.  
>"I don't get it." He complained.<br>"You had to be there." Candace gave him a peck. "Now, put that suitcase in the backseat."  
>Jeremy did as he was told.<br>"I'm going to miss you, Ferb." Phineas said. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn he was crying.  
>"I am going to miss you to, dude." I pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. "I am going to miss you all." I motioned for Candace and Isabella to join us and they did.<br>"Isn't that adorable?" Jeremy chuckled, emerging from the backseat.  
>"Get over here!" Candace opened her arms and Jeremy sunk into them. I would have liked to stay like that forever, all huddled in each others arms. But all good things must come to an end.<br>"We better get going if you don't want to miss your plane." Jeremy said, effectively apart our hug. I nodded with a sniff and hug everyone, one last time. I had just stepped into the car when a red sedan pulled into the driveway, blocking us in.  
>"What the hell, mom!" I yelled angrily as the red-head stepped out of her car. Right behind her was my father.<br>"You didn't think you could leave without saying good-bye to us, did you?" She was smiling as if she hadn't lost her mind. Everyone was shooting her dirty looks but she continued to grin as she approached me and attempted a hug. I artfully dodged it.  
>"Move your car." I demanded.<br>"I will, Honey." She said. I swear her smile was so sweet it was giving me diabetes. "I want to talk to you first."  
>I contemplated just walking to the airport, but it was several miles away along the highway. "What?"<br>"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I may have overreacted." She looked to Candace next. "I'm sorry to you too, Candy. I was just angry and disappointed. It wasn't fair to you."  
>"What about you, dad?" I turned on him. He cowered without saying anything. "I didn't see you try to stop her."<br>"Please, Ferb." She reached toward me. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She looked from me to Candace and back again.  
>"Sorry, mom." Candace answered first. "I'm not ready to do that yet."<br>I locked myself in the car as a response. Through the window I heard her tell me to be safe and at least consider her apology. I pretended not to hear. When I didn't answer she went to her car and moved it. As me and Jeremy I pulled from the driveway I waved one last time. Isabella whispered something in Phineas's ear and he waved back. Thank god Jeremy was driving because I would have turned around.

_Phineas's POV_  
>"You can stop waving." Isabella whispered. "He's gone now."<br>"Thanks." I choked. My hand feel limply by my side. I couldn't believe he was gone. I had to pull myself together. I had something very important to do tonight.  
>"Hey, cheer up!" Candace threw an arm around my shoulder. "Why don't we all go get some tacos!"<br>"No thanks, Candace. We have dinner reservations." I reached out for Isabella's hand and she took it. "Isabella's got a lot of work to do to make me look presentable." She giggled.  
>"Where are you going?" Candace asked excitedly.<br>"That new badger restaurant that just opened downtown." I said.  
>"Fancy!" Candace sounded impressed.<br>"Yeah, so we gotta go." I said impatiently.  
>"Alright, You kids have fun then." I thought I heard disappointment in her voice but I couldn't worry about that now.<br>"Bye, Candace." Isabella called behind us as she lead me to the car. She tried several times to start a conversation with me on the way home. Despite her best efforts I didn't open my mouth, for fear of vomiting from the nerves. I had never been so scared in my entire life. Not when I found out I was blind, not when Isabella told me she was pregnant, not even when we helped that kid, Russell, with his ghost problem. I ran over my lines over and over again. Ferb had helped perfected then last night. He said I had nothing to worry about. But he's never proposed to somebody. I was terrified of her rejecting me, refusing my offer, laughing at the very idea. I could never be a proper husband anyway. I physically shook the thoughts out of my head. No use making myself sick over this. I was going to do it and whatever happened, happened.  
>"Are you alright?" Isabella asked me as she tied my tie. "You've been really quite all night."<br>"Yeah, I'm great." I forced a smile.  
>"Alright." She didn't sound convinced. "We better get going then."<br>I hadn't realized how late it must have been getting. It must have been dark because the air outside was chilly. I smelled the crisp set of Autumn in the air. For the first time in my life I was glad summer was almost over. I could only hope fall would bring something happy.  
>"Reservation for Phineas Flynn." Isabella said once we got into the restaurant.<br>"Right this way." Someone with a french accent said. Isabella guided me by the hand to out table. The restaurant must have been very full because I could hear hundreds of voices chattering. The clattering of forks and spoons against plates chimed all around me. Isabella pulled the chair out for me and I sat down. It felt so backwards, I should be the one pulling the chair out for her.  
>"Something smells good!" Isabella commented. I just nodded. "Do you know what you want?"<br>"No." I said simply. "You can pick for me."  
>"Alright." She said. She almost sounded angry. "Do you want chicken or beef?" I shrugged.<br>"That's it!" Isabella shouted. The table jerked, like someone had kicked it and I heard the sound of silverware falling to the ground. "What's been going on with you today?"  
>I was taken aback. Why was she angry? I wasn't sure how to respond so I stayed quiet. Bad idea.<br>"See! There you go again!" Isabella didn't sound so angry anymore. She almost sounded on the verge of tears. "Why are you ignoring me?"  
>Suddenly I realized what Isabella saw. I had been ignoring her all day, avoiding conversations, distancing myself. If only she knew why. I reached out for her hand.<br>"I love you! Your the most beautiful perfect girl I've ever met in my entire life-"  
>"Phineas, that's the waitress." The anger was back.<br>"Shit!" I dropped her hand. I rushed to fix the situation. But ended up just babbling like a moron. "I meant you Isa! I love you! I love you so much! Even I can tell your the smartest, prettiest, most wonderful person in the world! I want to marry you!" Shit I thought again. I hadn't meant for that last part to slip out. The entire restaurant had gone quite. Not much I could do now. I fumbled for the ring in my pocket as I knelt to the ground. I think I heard her gasp.  
>"Isabella, will you marry me?" A painfully long silence followed and I begun to wonder if I was facing the wrong way. Then I heard it, a faint noise. Like someone crying. "Isabella?"<br>She was defiantly crying, I hope from joy. "Oh, Phineas! I don't know what to say!"  
>"Say yes, please!" I begged.<br>"Yes, yes I will!" Isabella said, finally. The restaurant erupted with happy cheers. I felt the the entire force of Isabella and the two babies she was carrying come crashing down on me. Her lips connected with mine. The hysterical tears I had tears soaked my cheeks. I guess that thing about baby hormones making you emotional is true.  
>"Here." I managed to find her fingers and slipped the ring on it.<br>"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" Isabella sniffed.  
>"Not as beautiful as you." Wow, that was corny but apparently effective. She kissed me again.<br>"Why don't we get put of here?" Isabella asked seductively.  
>"What about our food?" I asked, like an idiot.<br>"Let someone else have it. I have something else I want to do tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN that was SO fun to write. I think it's a little OOC but I can blame stress and hormones for that. I hope it was as much fun to read as it was to write! ****Review and let me know what you thought. **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N I recently discovered the Phineas and Ferb wiki and I've pretty much been on it non-stop! It's freakin' awesome! It makes being obsessed sooo much easier :)**

**I highly suggest TRUE phineas and ferb fans to check it out!**

* * *

><em>Ferb's POV<em>  
>My alarm woke me at 7 o'clock sharp.<br>"Turn that bloody thing off!" Roger, my new roommate, groaned from across the room. He sent a pillow airborn. Luckily he had horrible aim. The pillow impaled itself on the wall behind me, a good meter away. Roger was different from Phineas in every way possible, except for the fire red hair. I had been in England for less then 24 hours and I already missed my brother desperately. I deliberately hit the snooze on my alarm in hopes that it would go off again and I wouldn't be around to turn it off. I checked my schedule. My first class didn't start until 7:45, which gave me enough time to call Phineas. I dressed quickly and left the dorm. I slammed the door behind me, much to the distaste of Roger. I dialed Phineas. He was 5 on my speed dial as it was his 3rd favorite number, right after Pi and infinity.  
>"Hello?" Phineas said after several rings.<br>"Hello, Phineas." I smiled upon hearing his voice. "How's it going?"  
>"Ferb, I'm fine." Phineas yawned. "But it's like 1 in the morning here."<br>"Oh," I said.  
>"I'll call you around noon." Phineas yawned again.<br>"Alright, talk to you then." I frowned unhappily. I heard click as Phineas ended the call. I decided to get a coffee. As I walked across the street I wish he could have told me something, even if it was early. He had told me he wanted to propose to Isabella, I wonder if he's done it yet. He also told me Isabella was due for another ultrasound soon. I wished I could be there for him, it must be hard going through so much. I entered the coffee shop. The rich bitter smell engulfed me.  
>"Welcome to Robot coffee bean and tea leaf. How may I help you?" A Barista greeted me, . An eternally bored look in her eyes. She had dark brown hair and other then the green apron she was wearing all black. Everything else in the world dissipated. Rose petals and daisy's fell from the sky. Her eyes sparkled. It's been years since I had last seen her but I recognized her instantly.<br>"Vanessa?"  
>"Ferb?" Vanessa's face lit up slightly. At least, the boredom eased up.<br>"Wow, I can't believe you remember me. It's got to be close to 6 years since I last saw you." The shop was practically empty so I walked to the counter and leaned against it. I positioned my arms so the muscle would bulge under my white t-shirt. All subtlety was long gone.  
>"Of course! How could I forget that goofy green hair?"<br>I scrunched up my nose, offended by her comment. "It's not goofy."  
>"No, no it's not goofy...Unusual is more like it." She said. I nodded, satisfied by her correction. "So, what are you doing here in England?"<br>"I could ask you the same thing." I said.  
>"We'll after I dropped out of college I traveled around Europe. You know, France, Germany, Spain, but England is the first place I felt at home." She said almost dreamily. I nodded again. "What about you?"<br>"I'm actually enrolled at Cambridge." I tried to sound nonchalant.  
>"Wow, that's a pretty fancy school." She gave a sort of half smile. I just shrugged. I heard a bell ring and turned around to see a young couple enter the restaurant.<br>"I got to get back to work, Ferb. It was nice seeing you again, though." She said as she waved the couple to the counter. I turned to leave but turned back again.  
>"Maybe I'll see you again soon."<br>"I'd like that."  
>I felt like shouting at I left the tiny shop. What were the chances of seeing Vanessa again. My heart skipped a beat. I've never had a crush on anyone other then Vanessa, and I was pretty sure I never would. It wasn't until I had walked back onto campus that I realized I hadn't gotten my coffee. I checked the time, I still had 20 until class started. I certainly didn't want to go back to my dorm so I checked my schedule. I had Computer programing 101 with a Professor Eforp. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it until I entered the classroom. The room was huge with computers lining every wall. There was a variety of laptop carts were strew around the room. Boxes of replacement parts were piled on the tables. It was like I had died and gone to heaven. In the center of the room was a desk with a young man sitting at it. He was deeply involved with a stack of paper. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.<br>He jerked his head up. "Who's there?"  
>"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to startle you." I made my way to the desk and held out my hand to shake. "My name is Ferb Fletcher."<br>His lips parted in a smile as he took my hand and shook it firmly. "Ah, Fletcher. I've heard a lot about you. It's not everyday Cambridge gives out full scholarships!"  
>I nodded. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, are you by any chance your related to a Professor Ross Eforp? The genius behind football X-7"<br>"Ahh, yes." The professor turned back to his stack. "He was my grandfather. But I would hardly call his work 'genius'"  
>"I would!" I exclaimed. "Why, me and my brother build a stadium a few years back an-"<br>He threw up hands to stop me. "Wait, you actually build a football X-7 stadium?"  
>I nodded. "About 8 years ago."<br>"8 years ago?" He looked shocked. "Why, you couldn't have been more then 12 then!"  
>"10 actually." I said sheepishly. Sometimes I forgot not everyone knew of me and my brothers inventions.<br>"Oh, wow." He sat back in his chair. "Maybe you should be teaching me."  
>I smiled. I knew I would like this class. The rest of my classes where uneventful and quite boring. I was glad when the day was over. I stood outside my class for a long time. I wasn't sure where to go. I didn't want to go to back to my dorm, Roger was almost certainly there. I wonder around campus, getting my barrings and eventually I found the library. I searched the shelves and found a huge stack of books. I was about halfway through the stack my phone started to ring.<p><p>

_Now me and my bro are takin' care of things_  
><em>Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings<em>  
><em>It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings<em>  
><em>Me and my bro are takin' care of things<em>

The librarian glared at me and I ran outside to answer.  
>"Phineas!" I answered the phone excitedly. "How are you?"<br>"Hey, Ferb! I'm great! How are you?" Phineas said.  
>"I'm okay," I said. "How's Isabella?"<br>"She's engaged now," Phineas said.  
>"Wow, really?" I smiled. "That's amazing! Congrats!"<br>"Thanks." I could hear the joy in his voice. "How was your first day at school?"  
>"Fine, you'll never guess who my computer programs teacher is!" I explained how I met professor Eforp. We talked for a good hour, about nothing in particular but I quite enjoyed it. I usually hated talking on the phone but I loved talking to Phineas. I knew I was going to miss him even more as time went on. I made it a point to visit home as soon as possible.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry the end is kinda rushed. I wasn't sure how to end it and I really needed to start working on my english essay. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/n So instead of writing my essay, like I should be doing, I reread my story. I forgot to add soooo much! It feels like a glazed over the entire summer (Curse my squirrel-like attention span!)... So I'm going to try to add some of the things I missed in this chapter. I give extra thanks to those of you who actually left nice reviews, I'm not entirely sure I deserved them. Also I'm suffering from extreme sleep deprivation... So I've been super emotional and slap happy for like weeks now. I literally burst into tears in the middle of class while listening to the song Permanent by David Cook and then when my teacher asked me if I was okay I started laughing like a freaking hyena. Long story short, he had to ask me to leave the classroom. So sorry if this chapter is kinda...Spazzy **

* * *

><p><em>Isabella's POV<em>  
>I heard the phone click as Phineas hung up. We were sitting outside, pool side. Neither of us wanted to swim really, but I was nice to be outside enjoying the last of the summer heat.<br>"How's Ferb doin'?" I asked.  
>"Good, I guess. He hates his roommate though." Phineas chuckled. "He said he would rather be back at Jeremy and Candace's house."<br>"That bad, huh?" I squirted sunblock into the palm of my hand and slathered it across his chest.  
>"Apparently."<br>I rubbed another layer of sunblock on my exposed belly. I was wearing the only swimsuit I had, a bikini which didn't fit to well anymore. I was becoming painfully aware of how under prepared I really was. I only had one maternity outfit.  
>"I think I need to go shopping."<br>Phineas smiled. "Oh? And why is that?"  
>"My clothes don't fit."<br>"Aww." Phineas felt his way over to my chair and kissed my stomach. "Maybe, we could go shopping so-" He stopped. "Was that a kick?" His mouth was wide open in surprise.  
>"I think so." I looked down at myself then back at Phineas. His smile was so huge I was sure it hurt his face. I've felt them kick before, but Phineas hadn't been around and by the time her got there they had stopped.<br>"That was incredible! Can you do it again?"  
>I giggled. "I don't think it works that way."<br>"Oh, right." He was still giddy with joy.  
>Phineas was still rubbing my belly, and making baby noises when my cellphone rang. I picked it up quickly.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey, Izzy! What up, girl?" I smiled at the voice on the phone.<br>"Adyson! I'm great! How are you? I haven't seen you all summer!"  
>"I know! Look, I'm heading to the Googleplex mall! Meet me there in 20."<br>"Why? What's going on?"  
>"The Fireside girls troop 46231 is having a reunion!"<br>"How did you manage that?" I said, shocked. It's been years since we had all been together. Katie had moved away when we were 16 and Holly had followed the year after. Ginger was spending the summer with her dad in new york. Adyson was at her summer home and Milly had been traveling around Europe with her extended family. Gretchen was the only one who had stayed in town and she had been working nonstop on collage essays and extra credit all summer.  
>"I got skills!" Adyson sounded very proud of herself. "But it wasn't easy, so get down here, now! It won't be a proper reunion without our fearless leader!"<br>"Hold on one sec." I covered the mouthpiece and turned to Phineas. "Hey, babe. The girls want me to meet them at the mall-"  
>Phineas held up his hand. "Say no more. I'll call Baljeet. And I'm sure Burford will tag along. I haven't hung out with them in a while."<br>"Are you sure, Phin? I can stay here if you need me too."  
>"Don't worry about it! You deserve some fun."<br>"Thanks, Phineas." I kissed him before returning to my phone. "I'll be there soon, Addy."  
>I helped Phineas into the house and changed his clothes. I combed through his hair and brushed his teeth. I found my one maternity outfit and got ready as fast as I could. 20 minuets later I was dropping Phineas off at Baljeet's house. I walked him to the door. Baljeet answered it before I had a chance to knock. He very carefully helped Phineas inside and settled him onto the couch like he might break any second. Buford, who arrived moments later, was not quite so gentle. He went up and punch him, hard, on the shoulder. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable about leaving him alone, but Phineas assured me he would be okay. I reminded him I would only be 10 minuets away if he needed me, anyway. I got back into the car and headed to the mall. Adyson called me at least twice on my way up asking where I was. She was never a very patient person. Yet, I stood outside the food court looking in the glass of the door. She wouldn't die if I was a few seconds later. I readjusted my shirt over and over again. No good, I couldn't hide the bump anymore. I pushed the door open with a sigh. The mall was very busy but I found my friends quickly. Adyson was standing on a chair waving her arms sporadically.<br>"Isabella! Get over here!"

The rest of my friends were sitting around a table smiling at me as I approached. Except Milly, who was devouring a pretzel. I waved at them. They waved back and when I got closer they all stood up to hugged me.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha doin?" I greeted them.  
>"Hello, chief!" Holly saluted me. "I missed you."<br>"I missed you too!" I hadn't realized how much until just now. I hugged them all again. When I stepped back Milly was staring at me curiously.  
>"At the risk of sounding like an ass, have you gotten fatter?"<br>My face burned bright red.  
>Adyson punched Milly's shoulder, hard. "You ARE an ass! Say you're sorry!"<br>Milly didn't say anything though, because Gretchen gasped.  
>"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She exclaimed. A mix of shock and horror filled her voice.<br>"You've always been the smart one, Gretch." I shrugged. I tried to me nonchalant but even so it was like I had dropped a bomb on the group. Holly congratulated me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek while Ginger started saying how sorry she was for me. Katie giggled. Milly looked smug, having been the first to notice. Gretchen stood absolutely still, her mouth agape. I thought she might pass out.  
>"Way to go, Isabella!" Adyson clapped me on the shoulder. A huge grin plastered to her face.<br>"Thanks, Addy." I said. I tapped Gretchen's forehead and she came to with a shutter. "Better?" I asked. She just nodded.  
>"So, who's the father?" Holly asked.<br>I glared at her. What kind of stupid question was that? I answered anyway. "Phineas, duh."  
>"I was just checking." She said defensively.<br>"Phineas, huh? I didn't know he had it in him." Adyson smirked. She took a seat and patted the chair next to her, "Sit your pregnant self down here, I want details, now!"  
>"Oh, Adyson," I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head. "that's so NOT going to happen."<br>"Thank you!" Gretchen piped up. She looked extremely uncomfortable.  
>"Well, you can at least tell us when it happened, right?" Ginger asked.<br>"I'm almost 5 months now."  
>"Damn, You're huge!" Holly said, wide-eyed.<br>"Not really. I mean, considering that it's twins I-"  
>"Whoa! Back it up! Did you just say twins?" Adyson gawked.<br>"Well...Yeah."  
>"You gotta be kidding." Katie said.<br>"Nope!"  
>"Wow! That's a handful!"<br>"Well, actually-"  
>"Oh my god! Is that an engagement ring I see?" Holly interrupted.<br>"Yes, yes it is." I held my hand for them to examine. The ring was made of 2 bands of white gold weaved together. Tiny blue gems laced their way around the bands, causing it to sparkle like the stars but the truly impressive part was the diamond in the center. It wasn't particularly large but it was so clear and perfectly cut it was like one of those ice sculptures. The kind you can't tear your eyes away from. The ex-fireside girls let out a collective sigh.  
>"It's absolutely gorgeous." Adyson announced. The other girls quickly agreed.<br>"Thanks, guys." I held my hand back. "Ferb made it."  
>"Ferb? Why didn't Phineas?" Katie asked. Holly looked like she wanted to know the answer too. The rest of us knew, we had all visited Phineas while he was in the hospital, in fact we had even baked him cookies. But Katie and Holly hadn't heard about the accident.<br>Adyson sighed. She explained what had happened while I fiddled with my ring. Afterwards, when she was done, both girls hugged me and told me how sorry they were. I just shrugged them off.  
>"It's alright, he's going much better now." The table grew painfully quiet. Luckily Milly always knows exactly what to say.<br>"You should name one of the kids after me!" She tried to lighten the mood. She failed.  
>"Well, I would Millicent." She grimaced at her full name. "But, I'm not sure I get naming privileges."<br>"Huh?"  
>"We are giving them up for...adoption."<br>"What?" All the girls said in unison.  
>"I know. It's just...We can't take care of one kid, and we certainly can't take of two. Not at our age. Not with Phineas's sight...problems. I guess it's just better for everyone" I said painfully. Shouldn't this get easier? Phineas said it would get easier. I had a feeling it never would.<br>"Oh. Hey, listen it will be okay." Adyson, seeing how upset I was, put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "how about we go get some ice cream? I'm buying."  
>I smiled. "Sure."<br>We all stood up and started walking the ice cream bar but my phone started to ring. I checked the caller id. It was Phineas.  
>"Hey, Phin." I was actually very glad to hear from him. He always had a way of calming me down "Whatcha doin?"<br>"Isabella, is that you?" Phineas sounded panicked.  
>"Yeah, what's wrong?" I gripped the phone tightly<br>"Come get me, quick."

* * *

><p><strong>An Uh Oh! What's Phineas freaking out about? Review! **


	18. Chapter 17

****A/N YAY! Chapter 17. Did you know I originally ******meant this story to be less then 10 chapters? Yeah, you see how well that worked out. :/ Anyway on to the story, enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><em>Jeremy's POV<em>  
>I paced the floor, over and over again. My hands jammed deep into my pockets.<br>"Sit down, please." Isabella begged. She had arrived only moments before. Phineas sat besides her. He didn't move but his face was ghostly pale. I knew, somewhere behind those impenetrable black glasses he was a swirling mix of crippling sadness and deadly anxiousness, just like me. I was somewhere between wanting to punch a wall and climbing into a hole somewhere and crying. Before I had time to decide someone burst into the waiting room.  
>"Where is she?" It was Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. "Is she okay?"<br>"I don't know." I didn't try to stop the tears chasing each other down my face. "She had to have surgery but they won't tell me anything else." I had received a call earlier this afternoon saying Candace was in the hospital in critical condition. The only thing they had told me since was in a car accident. I had authorized an emergency surgery. Apparently the only way to save her life. I had been sorta like I was in a dream. As the time flowed it became more and more like a nightmare. One I may never wake up from. The rest if the Flynn-Fletchers sat down on the bench while I continued my pacing. I'm not sure how long we sat like that. Could have been days. It felt like days. My thoughts turned dark. I thought of all the things that could happen. I jammed my fist into my eyes to keep from crying again. I don't know what I'd do without Candace. She has always been there, the only one I ever loved. It was always her, only her. Finally a nurse appeared in the doorway.  
>"Are you the family of a Candace Flynn? The Flynn-Fletchers?" She asked, even though we were the only ones on the room. Normally I might have attempted a joke.<br>"Yes." Was all I could manage.  
>"She gave us quite a scare, but we think she's going to pull through." The nurse smiled kindly. I heard the rest of the family breath a physical sigh of relief. But I was still holding my breath.<br>"Where is she? Can we see her?" To this the nurse just sighed.  
>"I don't know, I'm not really supposed to..." She stopped and examined the 5 terrified faces staring at her through red swollen eyes. She sighed again. "But I suppose under the circumstances..."<br>"Thank you! Thanks you so much!" I hugged her.  
>"She's in room 88. Just be quiet, okay?" I nodded and sprinted down the hall.<p><p>

When I got to the room I tapped on the door. No reply but I entered anyway. The rest of the Flynn-Fletchers were right on my heels. The room had very little lights even though the windows were open. I guess the day had turned to night sometime during those endless hours pacing. The moon light filtered lazily into the room. By it's light I could just make out the outline on a body on the bed. It caught on the orange hair of the girl causing it spark like fireworks. I took a deep breath and crossed the room. I sat carefully on the edge of the bed. I was apparent immediately that she was sound asleep. There was a long cut running from behind her ear and all the way to her shoulder. The harsh jagged shape of stitches stood out against her light hair. I was fairly certain her arm was in a cast but I didn't have the heart to lift the blanket to check. She was absolutely covered in dark purple bruises. Her eyes looked sunken in and her entire body was as white as the sheets she laied on. Yet, she never looked to beautiful. It was enough to know she was alive. I brushed a stray hair from her bruise forehead and kissed her as gently as I could.

_Linda's POV_  
>I stood away from the bed, with the rest of the family, as Jeremy crossed to the other side of the bed. I watched teary eyed as he looked her over. I couldn't see much more then their silhouette against the bright moon but the emotion was still there. I knew Candace had made the right choice in her fiance. He leaned over and kissed her, so cautiously his lips barely touched her at all. Still, the caring and love was as obvious as ever. I was suddenly reminded of the careful kisses Isabella and Phineas had shared in the hospital. I felt more like and ass now then I had before. How could I be so hard on them? I should have been there for my son, even if I was disappointed in him. I glanced over at the young couple. Isabella's head was resting on his shoulder as he eyes watched Jeremy, still lacing his fingers in my only daughter's hair. Phineas's cheek laid on the top of her head but his hand were rubbing circles on her expanded stomach. He whispered something to her that sounded suspiciously like <em>I love you<em>. She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. I smiled slightly. I left the hospital that night, resolved to make things better before Phineas left tomorrow, even if it killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, Apperently no one can live a happy life in this story... Poor Candace! And poor Jeremy! Why am I so mean to them?**

**Anyway, Review or I'll find you and zap you with my away-inator! **


	19. Chapter 18

_Phineas's POV_  
>Hand in hand with Isabella I entered the room. The smell of hospital cleanliness burned my nose. It brought back memories, ones I didn't necessarily want to remember. Nor ones I wanted to forget. My own time in the hospital had been a mix of emotions. I had been accepting at first, when my friends visited me everyday. This was the first time, to my memory, that Burford had been nice to me. The fireside girls had stopped by and we reminisced about previous summers adventures. Even Meap had made an appearance, but visits from them grew less and less and I grew more and more depressed. Doctors said this was normal. That didn't make it any less hard. Isabella's distance hadn't helped either. Scared of the future and of losing the most important person in my life (Well, maybe tied for most with Ferb.) I just couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally. Luckily, since I've been home, things are a little better. I've been learning to deal with my limitations. I even tried training Perry to be a sorta seeing eye dog, er, platypus but it was Isabella who was my true saving grace. I don't know what I would have done without her. I'm not sure I'd be alive without her. I wanted to remember those hard times though, it helps me face everyday with a new attitude. It can only go up from here.<br>"Hey, looks who's here." I heard Jeremy say. His voice sounded tired, and I didn't doubt the lack of sleep he must of had last night. I was growing rather good at judging distances by sound, part of dealing with my limitaions. I guessed Jeremy was near the other end of the room. Isabella guided me in that direction.  
>"Hey, guys." Candace said in a hoarse whisper. I was surprised to hear her voice. She had still been out cold last night when we had left, and according to Isabella description she hadn't been in good shape.<br>"Hi, Sis." I bumped my leg against the side of something. The bed, maybe. "How are you feeling?"  
>"Well, I have several cracked ribs, a broken arm, 16 stitches and bruises covering every inch of my body. I'm great"<br>"Glad your feeling better." I joked.  
>"Yeah, well. How are you guy's doing?"<br>"We're great. Why wouldn't we be?" I asked. "We weren't the one's t-boned by a pick-up truck."  
>"Touche." Candace said. "I just want to make sure. You guys have so much to handle all at once. I can only imagine..."<br>"It's not so bad." Isabella said. Her fingers found mine.  
>"No, you wouldn't think so. I mean look at that ring. You couldn't be happier." I blushed while Isabella giggled,<br>"It is amazing isn't it?" It made me smile to think I could made her so happy. I don't understand why or how and I doubt I ever would.  
>"Ferb did a great job." Jeremy confirmed. I was about to make some joke about the train-wreck that was my proposal when I heard a knock on the door. I instinctively turned to see who it was, of course all I saw was black.<br>"Hey, kids. Hi, Candace. How are you doing?" The unmistakable voice of my mother rang through the room. I threw a protective arm around my fiance. I vaguely remembered her apology but I still didn't trust her. Isabella snuggled close to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.  
>"What does she want?" Isabella whispered in my ear. I just shrugged.<br>"Hi, mom." Candace said. There was an undeniable tone of disgust could be heard over her hoarseness. "I didn't expect to see you here. Don't you have some puppies to spit on?" I couldn't help but smile at her crude joke.  
>"That's kinda why I'm here." She paused. "Do you think I could talk to my kids alone?"<br>"I don't know if that's a good idea." Jeremy spoke up. Isabella voiced her agreement.  
>"You can stand right outside the door, I promise I'll be quick."<br>"I guess, as long as your quick." Jeremy said, though he didn't sound very happy about it. Isabella kissed my cheek before releasing her grip.  
>"I love you." She said.<br>"Love you, too." I heard her footsteps as she followed Jeremy outside. "What do you want?" I demanded as soon as I heard the door click shut.  
>"I-I want to apologize." She sounded beaten down. "I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have said the things I did. It's killing me inside to know I hurt you like that."<br>"Maybe we should let it kill you." Candace growled. The hoarseness of her voice made the idea twice as threatening. Even I felt shivers down my spine.  
>"Please!" She begged. "When I heard what happened last night all I could think about is how awful it would be if something happened, to either of you before I had a chance to make it up to you. And Phineas, I saw the way Isabella looks at you. I can tell how much she loves you and how much you love her. I know that, even under these less then desirable circumstances, you'll make great parents. I was to quick to judge you. I know you would never make the same mistakes I did, you'll always be there for eachother. And I don't want to miss anything else." She took a deep breath. "I want to be a part of my grandchildren lives."<br>"Mom," I wasn't sure how to respond. I wanted to tell her to bad off. To leave my family alone. I didn't want to raise any kid in an environment where they might not be safe. Then I remembered. "We're not keeping the kids." This got an exclamation from both of them.  
>"What do you mean?" Mom asked.<br>"I think we're going to give them up for adoption." I shifted uncomfortably.  
>"What? Why?" Candace gurgled in her best attempted to shout. I said nothing, just turned my face toward the floor so they couldn't read my expression. The idea which had excited me so at the beginning of all this was starting to sound more and more impossible. I wasn't sure why but when I first felt that first kick I had never felt so much love. I was no longer sure how either of us were going were going to give them up willingly. Yet, I knew we had too.<br>"That's very grown up of you." Mom said.  
>"Thanks." I said, head still down.<br>"Are you serious?" Candace asked in a whisper again. I nodded. "That sucks." I remained silent.  
>"I think your very brave, Phineas. I know this must be hard for you and Isabella but I think it's a good choice."<br>"Thanks." I said again with a sniff.  
>"I'm proud of you." That was too much. I burst into tears. Mom quickly engulfed me in her arms.<p>

_Isabella's POV_  
>"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked as I peered into the room through the little window in the door but I couldn't see much.<br>"Who knows." Jeremy's voice sounded painful.  
>"Whats wrong?" I turned toward him. He was sitting on a little bench across the hall. Hunched over, his head in his hands.<br>"Nothing." He said miserably.  
>"Doesn't sound like nothing." I eased myself into the seat next to him.<br>"It's just...I mean I know she's okay now but..." He looked up at me with weary eyes. I recognized the fear in his face.  
>"I know. I felt the same way when I saw Phineas. I thought I would die right on the spot." I remembered the absolute terror I had felt when I had walked into the backyard that day. When I heard the explosion I had sprinted across the street. I had seen Ferb first, burned and vomiting. My thoughts had immediately turned to Phineas. That first second I felt so helpless, there was no way he could have survived. Yet, he had. "It turned out okay. Better then okay actually. You just have to stop thinking what if."<br>"Your right," Jeremy sniffed. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I really don't like the end :/ But I'm not really suppost to be writing ff anymore cuz I have finals next week and I'm grounded. So, idk when i'll be able to put the next chapter up. Which sucks... ReViEw PlEaSe**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N .THIS STORY. God, I'm so sick of writing it...So this chapter totally blows...Sorry**

* * *

><p>***Several weeks later, perhaps a month or so.***<p>****

_Ferb's POV_  
>I watched my reflection in the mirror as I brushed my teeth and tried to coax some order into my green hair. Roger appeared in the doorway.<br>"Hey, big nose." He sneered. "Goin' to see your girlfriend?"  
>I finished brushing my teeth and rinsed my mouth. "Shove off, Roger."<br>"Oo! It talks." He laughed cruelly. I pulled a comb through my hair one last time before giving up. I turned to leave and saw that Roger was blocking my way. I waited patiently and quietly for him to move but he just grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to leave?" He didn't sound sorry though. "Your going to have to get through me first."  
>I shrugged and grabbed his wrist. In on fluid motion I flipped him over my shoulder. He landed with a thud on the bathroom flood and I heard him gasping to catch his breath. I didn't turn to see though, I grabbed my jacket and strolled smoothly from the room. Roger may be an ass but he was right about one thing, or at least almost. I was going to see Vanessa. She may not be my girlfriend, yet but I hoped to change that very soon. No matter how awful my day was, she made things seem okay. Every weekday at 6 O'clock sharp I went to the little coffee shop on the corner. I would drink a black coffee and half a sandwich. It was my favorite part of the day. As I walked through the campus I noticed a stand selling flowers. Much to my disappointment they were out of roses. I settled on a daisy. As I walked I grew happier and happier with this choice. I bet she looked very pretty with a daisy in her hair. Hell, she would look pretty in anything. Or nothing. My purple skinny jeans got a little tighter. Before I entered the shop I hide the flower behind my back.<br>"Thank god, Ferb! Your 3 minuets late, I was about to call the cops!"  
>I looked up at the clock and saw she was right. "I am sorry to worry you. I had a small problem with Roger."<br>"Aw, is your roommate bothering you again?" I suddenly regretted complaining about him so much. I had been working so hard to make her forget about the little boy she met in blueprint heaven and think of me as a man.  
>"I can handle myself." I assured her.<br>"I'm sure you can." She turned toward the coffee machine in the back. "The usual?"  
>I nodded. "and Vanessa?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"I brought you something." She looked at me curiously and I held out the flower.<br>"Aw, Ferb. It's so pretty! Thanks!" She took the flower from my fingers and tucked it behind her ear as she finished my coffee. I resisted the urge to faint. "What's this for?"  
>I shrugged. "I saw it and thought of you."<br>"So sweet." She set my food on the counter. "One ham sandwich, toasted and a tall black coffee."  
>"Perfect as always." I pushed the plate toward her. "Want half?"<br>"I always do." She picked up the sandwich and took a bite. I smiled at her. He eyes sparkled like sapphires and I never wanted this moment to end. "So, hows Candace doing?"  
>"Fine, I talked to her yesterday. She hates her Physical therapist but I think she's going to make a full recovery." I loved how open I could be with Vanessa. I had told her about Candace and Phineas's accidents without any hesitation. It felt good to be able to open up to someone.<br>"I'm so glad to hear it." Vanessa said. I smiled up at her. "And Phineas?"  
>I chuckled. "He's loving collage. I imagine living unsupervised with his fiance has a lot to do with that."<br>"Oh geeze." Vanessa giggled. "I didn't need to know that."  
>I blushed. "He also likes his classes."<br>"There we go." Vanessa finished her half of the sandwich. "I love your family. It's like a reality show." I blushed again. "I mean I didn't know all that stuff could possibly happen to one family."  
>"It is pathetic isn't it?"<br>"It's not pathetic." She glanced at the clock. "My shifts over."  
>I nodded. "Would you like me to walk you home?"<br>"I always do." She took the daisy from her hair and sniffed it. "You know this was very sweet."  
>My head started to swim. "I'm glad you like it."<br>We walked the block and a half to her apartment in comfortable silence. At the door she stopped and fumbled for her keys.  
>"Thanks, Ferb. I hated walking home alone." I nodded. "Your a good guy." She looked up at me, as I was a good head taller then her. Impulsively I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. I froze in absolute terror until I felt her kiss me back. I'd never kissed a girl before and I was glad I waited.<p><p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Can anyone one say forced? I just wanted to be done though... Maybe one or two chapters left. Now I can go back to watching tv :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N I'm going to skip again. To, you guessed it, Christmas eve! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa  
><strong>

* * *

><em>Phineas POV<em>  
>"Phin! A car just pulled up!" Isabella yelled excitedly. I jumped from my seat. The whole family was sitting in the living room of Candace and Jeremy's house, almost the whole family anyway.<br>"Really? Do you think it's him?"  
>"Yes. That's him." Mom confirmed. "I'm going to pull the ham out of the oven."<br>"Will someone help me to the door then?" I asked impatiently. I bounced in my anticipation.  
>"Sure, Phineas. I will." Isabella giggled. "Just help me up."<br>I felt her take my hand and I help ease her off the couch. She was due any day now and I was surprised she could stand stand straight at all. Of course, there was no way to know that for sure. Isabella walked me to the door leaving her ever so slightly breathless. I kissed her forehead. "Thanks, Izzy."  
>She didn't respond because at that moment Ferb opened the door. "Phineas!" He threw his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much."<br>"You too, Ferb." He smelled like motor oil and confidence. Just like always.  
>"Well, isn't that adorable?" Candace half mocked from where I assumed she was still seated on the couch.<br>"Candace, How are you?" Ferb asked reluctantly releasing his grip.  
>"Better, 'cept I have to wear this damn back-brace."<br>"Well, you look great." Ferb said. Jeremy voiced his agreement, gaining one of Candace's famous psychotic giggles.  
>"Kids, dinners ready." Mom's voice floated toward us from the kitchen.<br>"Be right there, mom." I called over my shoulder.  
>"Phineas, do you think I could have a word with you?"<br>"Sure, Ferb." He pulled me by the arm and waited, I suppose until everyone else was out of ear shot, before speaking again.  
>"You didn't tell me she was going to be here."<br>At first I wasn't quite sure who he was talking about. Then I realized. "Oh, come on. It wouldn't be Christmas without mom and besides, you have to forgive her sometime."  
>"Not likely after what she did to you."<br>"Exactly. What she did to me, and I chose to forgive her." Ferb didn't say anything. "Come on, At least try." More silence. "Please, Ferb. for me?"  
>He groaned. "Fine, but only for you."<br>He walked me to the dining table and sat me down. I heard the clink of a plate being sat down in front of me and Isabella wrapped my hands around a fork. I gave up on using it though about halfway through the mashed potatoes and used my fingers. No one objected.  
>"So, Ferb, hows school." Isabella asked.<br>"Fine."  
>"Meet any cute girls?" Candace, as always, sticking her noes in other peoples business. I expected Ferb to come back with some sarcastic response but he stayed quite. I heard the clatter of silverware all around the table. Even I dropped the slice of ham I was chewing. "You did, didn't you?"<br>"Wonderful green beans, mum. Did you make these yourself?"  
>"Oh my god! Ferb's got a girlfriend!" Candace said. "What's her name?"<br>"Yeah, Ferb! Let's hear it!" I said.  
>He groaned. "Her name is Vanessa."<br>"Vanessa." I said. "Wait, wasn't she that older girl we met in Tokyo?"  
>"When were you in Tokyo?" Mom asked.<br>"Yes, that was her."  
>"Geeze, Ferb. Wasn't she like five years older then us?"<br>"Six."  
>"Way to go buddy! She was hot!" Isabella nudged me "Not as hot as you, of course."<br>"Why don't you tell us a little about her why I get some dessert." Mom said. A chair scrapped across the floor and soon I smelled warm chocolate and apple pies. Ferb told us about Vanessa and Isabella and I explained about our studies as well. Isabella admitted her dislike of her classes but I quite enjoyed mine. What seemed like minutes later we had all finished eating and would have moved into the living room to open gifts but we had all eaten entirely to much.  
>"I don't think I'll ever move again." Jeremy complained. We all agreed and I heard Isabella gasp. She leaned over and whispered something in my ear. Completely forgetting my vow to stay put forever I jumped from my chair.<br>"Oh my God! Are you sure?" She said that she was.  
>"What happened?" Mom asked, concerned.<br>"My water just broke."  
>The minutes which followed were total chaos. After the initial shock, panic set in. I'm not entirely sure how we got to the hospital, as I remember next to nothing of it. I was never so glad to have my family around. I first thing I remember vividly was a friendly and familiar voice welcoming us to the hospital. Under normal conditions I may have recognized the voice immediately but as it were I had to wait until Candace confirmed my suspicions.<br>"Stacy? Stacy Hirano? Is that you?"  
>"Candace?"<br>"I can't believe it's you! How have you been? I haven't seen you since your wedding!"  
>"Great, oh my! the whole family is here, aren't they?"<br>"For the love of God! Someone get me an epidural!" Isabella moaned. I gripped her shoulders firmly.  
>"Isabella? I didn't even recognize you!" Isabella moaned again. Stacy yelled. "Can I get a wheelchair in here?"<br>That burning sensation in my eyes returned. Familiar and utterly debilitating. Not now I think, buckling under my pain. Not now. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.  
>"Come on, Phineas. We're this way" My mother gripped my arm and pulled me along side her. I rubbed my eyes one last time and I managed to stay on my feet. "I know this is scary, Phin. I promise it'll be alright." I nodded. She guided me to the edge of a bed and I felt Isabella grab my hand and I swear to God my fingers cracked. This helped clear my head at least. I had made it a point to never let Isabella know about these crippling episodes. Besides they never last long.<br>"You're not quite dilated enough." Stacy announced. "We got sometime."  
>"So, hows Coltrane?" I heard though my pain induced fog. I think maybe Candace was speaking but for all I knew it may have been Ferb.<br>"Oh, Cole's just great. His music career isn't going as well as planned but we're getting along."  
>"Glad to hear it."<br>"We should have lunch sometime. You know, to catch up."  
>"Sure, that sounds wonderful"<br>Isabella started to moaned and changed into a scream. Her hand shattering grasp failed to bring me from my fog. It was all I could do to keep from screaming myself. I felt myself stumble. I heard a voice float to me as if we were underwater and suddenly I felt the earth rush toward me and then there was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The next (and last) chapter will be up tomorrow, probably, if, and this is incredibly important, If get baby names! Leave a review saying the name and why you think they should be named that and I will pick the best two. Feel** **free to suggest more then one if you wish. I refuse to pick names myself cuz I'll just second guess myself and it will never get chosen. Thanks in advance for the ideas! Grazie :D **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N I Think I got at least one name out of all of you who reviewed so Congrats! Thanks for all you who suggested names! It wasn't an easy choice (which ones to keep) but it had to be done hehe ...like giving a monkey a shower...oo that was a BAAAD joke and yet I couldn't resist... On to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Phineas POV<em>

I awoke again and felt the coarse fibers of hospital sheets. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, everything was so blurry I could only just make out shapes. Blurry?  
>"Phineas! You're awake!" Ferb said. I saw the outline of a boxy nose and a patch of green.<br>"I can see you." I blinked.  
>"Yes, you passed out, which is not uncommon in expecting father apparently. It's plausible, had you not had that small seizure, they might never have found it."<br>I examined my hands in front in me. Nothing was making any sense. "Seizure? What are you talking about? Why can I see you?"  
>"Yes, after that they rushed you into some sort of emergency test. Turns out there was a tumor pushing on your optic nerve."<br>"W-What?" I peered around the room. Mostly I just saw white but even so I couldn't describe how beautiful it was.  
>"Yeah, here's the kicker," I turned my head in the direction of the new voice. I knew the voice well and the outline of long black hair swaying behind her confirmed this. "What they though was a side effect of the extreme burns was really a tumor. Non-cancerous of course. It damaged your nerves, or whatever and when you passed out they did a scan on your brain and it showed up."<br>"They removed it!" Ferb interjected. "It may take years but no doubt you'll get your get your sight back."  
>"Aw, I wanted to tell him that." Isabella complained. Ferb shrugged.<br>"Whoa! Wait, your saying I'm better. Just like that?"  
>"Yeah, amazing isn't it?"<br>"Holy hell! How come they never noticed this before?"  
>"Tumors are cruel. Cold and unforgiving. Besides you were in such terrible condition cutting your brain open would have probably killed you." Ferb said joyfully.<br>"Wow." I flopped back in my hospital bed  
>"I know this is a lot to take in..." Isabella said. She was standing very close to my bed. I reached up and pulled her close to me. I kissed her shortly and held her back to look at her face. Every bit as wonderful as I remember. I ran my eyes up and down her body.<br>"Wait a sec. Your not pregnant anymore." I saw red flush her beautiful face.  
>"Very good."<br>"Well, what happened?"  
>"Um, you passed out and they took you away. Several hours later I was holding a little boy and a little girl. I'll spare you the more...descriptive details."<br>"A boy and girl?" I asked.  
>"Yes. Ella Hazel and Andrew Charlie." She wrinkled her nose self-consciously. "I hope that's okay. We never really talked about names."<br>"It's Perfect." I kissed her again. "Hold on. Names? We can't name them. What happened to adoption?"  
>"I, um, I though since.. you know, your better now and... My God, Phineas! Wait til you see them! They're just to cute!"<br>Ferb nodded his agreement. I sighed, " What are we going to do?"  
>"My mom said she could watch them this semester and we could visit on weekends. Over the summer we can figure something out. I never like my classes anyway. Don't be mad, Phineas."<br>I smirked. "I could never be mad at you." She grinned and hugged me. "When can I get outta this hospital? I wanna see my kids."****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, I had something else planned for the end but I decided, what the hell! It's Christmas! Let's give it a happy ending! It feels soo great to finally be done! Thanks for all of you who have been reading and reviewing. I want to thank one last time my co-writer Zorua. Who recently wrote a one-shot called "Christmas shoes" Which is a sorta sequel if you wish to read it and I suggest you do because it's REALLY good!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the end, hope it was not anti-climatic! :) **


End file.
